Pacific Rim 2
by StoryMakerr014
Summary: The Breach is sealed. As the world is starting to recover from the devastation of the first Kaiju War, the remaining PPDC personnel and pilots have gone their separate ways. Many thought its over. Now, 4 years later, it's happening again. Now, they are bigger. Deadlier. Smarter. But humanity is no longer unprepared. They are now ready to fight back once more! Rated T. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Hello, dear readers! **StoryMakerr014 **here and welcome to my newest story...**

_PACIFIC RIM 2! *****_**cue Pacific Rim Main Theme***

**Now, this story will be **_**BIG.** _**I'm going to feature lots of new Jaegers and Kaijus. Big and epic fight scenes! Twists and surprises. Robots punching giant monsters. In fact, the whole shebang!**

**And then of course, there will be many fluffs between Raleigh and Mako. Maybe even some lemons/smut too. ;)**

**Anyway, as I've said, I'll be showcasing some of the Jaegers and Kaijus that I made up in my mind. However, since I suck at drawing on an iPad or PC, I can only describe it in words. If someone is pretty good at drawing, I'll be happy if you guys do it for me.**

**And then, I'm also open for your own creations. After all, I can't make all the Jaegers and Kaijus in my mind alone. Same goes for the pilots. xD**

**To know the format in which to submit your OC Jaegers, Kaijus and Pilots, please visit my profile.**

**But enough of that. It's time for the story!**

* * *

><p><em>January 15, 2029<em>

Marshal Hercules Hansen sighed.

It's been 4 years since the Breach was sealed. Since then, the world has started to heal from the damages the Kaiju War has inflicted.  
>Cities are being rebuilt. Economy is starting to recover. And the people are once again free to live without fear of a giant monster destroying their homes.<p>

As for the Pan Pacific Defense Corps, it was officially dissolved 6 months after their victory. The remaining personnel and pilots then found themselves going each their own seperate ways. Former LOCCENT Chief Officer Tendo Choi was now living with his own family somewhere in Eastern U.S., while former pilots Raleigh Beckett and Mako Mori opened up a combat school in Tokyo. Meanwhile, the scientist duo Dr. Hermann Gottlieb and Dr. Newton Geiszler, were now world renowned Kaiju experts thanks to a certain black market dealer, who was currently the 5th richest man in the world due to his Kaiju Remedies being popular. With his help, the two had made numerous breakthroughs in science with most of their discoveries being used in medicine, construction, engineering, and even military.

As for himself, with Hong Kong Shatterdome renovated as a memorial museum dedicated to the fallen heroes and Jaegers of the war, he had finally decided to just live the rest of his life peacefully with Max back to his hometown somewhere in Australia.

Of course, such peace was never meant to last. That's what had been running on Herc's mind the moment he had read the report.

"Are you sure about this?" He sighed again as he looked at the two scientist directly across the dining table.

He was just having his morning breakfast when he heard the doorbell rang. As he opened the door, he was shocked to find Newton and Hermann, whom he had no contact for the last 3 years.

"I'm afraid there's no doubt, Marshal. The latest signature readings were the same as the very first one back in 2013." He said as he took off his glasses and wiped it nervously before putting it back.

Herc massaged his temples as he looked at Hermann, who nodded gravely.

"He is correct, Marshal. Based on the datas, we may be having another Breach in the Pacific Ocean." He said while his partner nodded in agreement.

The former Marshal leaned back in his chair as he sighed once more.

"Have you already told the UN about it?" He asked.

The duo glanced at each other before turning back to him and shaking their heads.

"You didn't?" He said in disbelief.

"Well, uh..." Newt swallowed hard. "We didn't told them yet because... Umm... We thought it is best not to... yet. I mean, uh, we do not want the people panicking..." He glanced at his companion nervously who just sighed.

"What Newton meant, Marshal, is that he doesn't want to lose his credibility in case this proves wrong." The german scientist said.

"And that's why you came to me first. So that someone can back you up." Herc said flatly.

"Well... yes..." Newt said while looking down at his shoes in embarassment.

"So, you think you can help us?" Hermann asked as Newt looked at the former pilot hopefully.

Herc snorted. "I'd be crazy if I didn't. You two were the reason we managed to closed the Breach, after all."

At this, Newt jumped and fist pumped in relief while the other two men merely sighed at the scientist's antics.

"Just one question though." Herc asked in a serious tone as Newt settled back to his seat. "How long do we have?"

Newt suddenly lost his relieved expression as he looked at Hermann.

"60." The german spoke with a grave look.

"Months?" Herc asked.

"No." Hermann shook his head sadly.

"Days."

* * *

><p><em>1 month later...<em>

Raleigh Beckett groaned as the phone rang.

_Who the hell would call at 2am in the morning?_ He grumbled inwardly. Sitting up slowly from the bed, and taking good care not to disturb Mako beside him, he immediately picked it up to answer the call.

"Raleigh Beckett here." He said drowsily.

"Ranger Beckett, it's been a long time." Said a familiar voice at the other end.

All drowsiness immediately vanished from him. "Marshal Hansen?" He whispered in disbelief. It had been almost 4 years since he last heard from the former pilot.

"Good thing you still remember me." Herc chuckled. "How are you and Ranger Mori?"

"Oh. We are... Um..." Raleigh rubbed his neck nervously as he glanced at the sleeping and _naked_ form of his girlfriend. "We are doing fine." _Especially in bed_, he thought.

Ever since the two met, drifted and fought together, their friendship had grown into a full blown romantic relationship. Since then, the two pilots had been sharing more than just memories with each other. Sharing the same food, the same house, and most of all, the same bed.

"Just fine?" Herc asked with a hint of teasing in his voice.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Raleigh decided to change the subject. "So... What made you call us at 2am?"

"Why, did I interrupted something?" The Marshal laughed softly, making Raleigh blushed hard, before finally saying, "Alright, I'll get to the point."

Hercules Hansen drew a deep breath. "Raleigh, the PPDC are being reinstated again. And we are asking you and Mako to lend us your services once more."

His eyes widened in realization. "There's one again?" He asked loudly in shock, making her girlfriend stirred as she woke up.

"Who's on the phone, Raleigh?" Mako asked, eyes still blurry.

Raleigh remained silent as he listened to Marshal Hansen, whom he now had put on speaker.

"I'm afraid so. We are doing everything we can to make sure we are fully prepared when it opens. But with such a small timeframe..." Herc's voice trailed off. "Anyway, I need you both on this. You and Mako are the only remaining Jaeger pilots alive, Raleigh. Your knowledge will be essential if we are to fight them again. Can we count on you?"

The former jaeger pilot looked at his girlfriend, who nodded in agreement.

"Fine. We are in." He said in confirmation.

Herc sighed in relief. "That's good to hear, Raleigh."

"We have one request though, Marshal." Raleigh smirked along with Mako.

"What is it?" Herc asked curiously.

Both pilots grinned and spoke together.

"We want _Gipsy Danger_ rebuilt."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it? Good? Bad? For those who are waiting for the next chapter of my other story,<strong> _"Xion's Awkward Questions"_**_, _do not despair. I will be posting chapter 6 once I have finished it. After all, there's still some things that I want to add to it. :)  
><strong>

**Anyway, that's it. If you want a funny ****story, try reading my other fanfic. :)**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! As promised, here is the next chapter of **"_Pacific Rim 2_"**! And guess what? It is the longest chapter I have ever written in FanFiction at 2,500+ words! Awesome, isn't it? ;) (Got the lame joke?)**

**Anyway, this chapter contains many important plot elements that will be relevant in the future. As such, no action for now. But rest assured, you will see the Jaegers in action soon! **

**Shout outs to **_Neo Dragon__X_** for being the first one to submit both his OC Jaeger and Kaiju! In the next chapter, you will all get a glimpse of his Jaeger while in fourth... Well, that's a surprise! :D**

**But, enough talk. It's time for the story itself! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>February 23, 2029<p>

_Marshal's Office, Hong Kong Shatterdome_

_1400 hours_

Marshal Hercules Hansen groaned in annoyance at the seemingly never ending stack of documents.

Only a day after Hermann and Newt announced the inevitable reopening of the Breach, they had quickly requested a meeting with the UN Council. After 3 hours of presenting datas, reports, and other evidences, the world leaders quickly agreed to re-establish the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Furthermore, the council has promised that they will fund half of their needs while the other half will be funded by private donors, much to Herc's relieve. In exchange, all countries that invested will have their own Jaeger. 2 weeks later, the Hong Kong Shatterdome was reopened and the Jaeger Academy is recruiting aspiring pilots once more. Most of the memorabilia from the first war was then moved to another museum in order to have more space for the Jaegers that will soon occupy the famous Shatterdome.

Now, a month after their re-establishment, Marshal Hansen found himself groaning once more at the enormous pile of papers. Ranging from petitions and requests from various countries and cities to have their own Jaegers, to reports from different departments, and, to Herc's shock and disbelief, fan letters for Raleigh Beckett and Mako Mori.

_We are a military organization that protects the world from an alien invasion, not some celebrity fanclub!_ He growled inwardly as he crumpled a letter made by a fan, obviuosly a female, requesting Raleigh to marry her.

Just as he was about to sit up from his desk and take a break, the intercom beeped. Pressing the answer button, he spoke.

"Marshal Hansen here."

"Marshal, Mr. Chau, Officer Choi and Rangers Raleigh and Mako have just arrived and is waiting for you at the Conference Room along with Dr. Geiszler and Dr. Gottlieb." Said a personnel from the other end.

Herc sighed in relief. _At last, I can finally do something productive._ He thought before clearing his throat. "Tell them I'll be heading there in a few minutes." He said.

"Yes sir." The personnel said before hanging up.

Straightening his Marshal's attire, Herc Hansen opened the door and proceed towards their meeting area.

* * *

><p><em>PPDC Jaeger Memorial Museum, Hong Kong<em>

_1300 hours_

"And here it is! Our most prized exhibit, the "Jaeger Bay"!" The tour guide said proudly to a group of 3rd grade students and their teacher as they walked through a large door and entered a huge room.

"Woah!" Said one of the boys in awe as they stared at the various relics from the first war, sealed tight in large glass containers.

There's the damaged hand of _Cherno Alpha_, salvaged a few hours after the last Hong Kong battle, proudly pointing up in victory with its fingers curled.

The crumpled Conn-Pod of _Crimson Typhoon_, where the Wei Triplets was killed, a testament of the sacrifices made by the pilots to ensure the safety of the world.

The severed hand of _Gipsy Danger_ from its fight with Knifehead, still in Plasmacaster mode, poised as if ready to shoot a Kaiju once more.

Many more relics adorned the room. They saw a Fang Blade from _Tacit Ronin_, _Horizon_ _Brave_'s Cryo-Cannons, a K-Stunner warhead used by _Striker Eureka_, and various other things from different Jaegers. However, what caught all of their attention, were the three towering forms at the end of the room. Almost as high as the ceiling, forming a semi-circle, stood three legendary Jaegers.

On the left side is the unmistakable form of the 3-armed war machine, _Crimson Typhoon_. Armor polished bright as if it were fresh from the manufacturing bay, its insignia shining proudly on different parts of its body, the Jaeger emits a deadly beauty to all who beholds it.

Upon the right side, opposite _Crimson Typhoon_, stood the legendary Jaeger of the late Marshal Stacker Pentecost, _Coyote Tango_. Massive twin mortar cannons on its back, Conn-Pod poised as if challenging whoever is staring at it, the Jaeger stood majestically upon its dais.

And in the center of the two, stood the hulking form of the first Jaeger. The first one who had killed a Kaiju and gave humanity a new hope. The one who proved that mankind was ready to fight back.

_Brawler Yukon_.

"So, kids, can any of you tell me the history of these 3 Jaegers?" Their teacher asked them.

A lot of murmur went among the group as the kids argued who can answer the question. After all, whoever can give the most detailed explanation gets the highest grades.

Finally, an 8-year-old student from the back of the group raised her hand shyly. Stepping forward, she spoke in a soft voice.

"The red one on the left is _Crimson Typhoon_ from China. It was piloted by the Wei Triplets and had a kill count of 7 Kaijus prior to its fall 4 years ago at the battle with _Otachi_. It used a buzzsaw as a weapon and it can also jump and perform kicks due to its light frame. The one on the right is _Coyote Tango_. Built in Japan and killed 2 Kaijus prior to its retirement. It was piloted by the late Marshal Stacker Pentecost, who sacrificed his life together with Ranger Chuck Hansen by detonating the bomb carried by _Striker Eureka_ when they assaulted the Breach together with _Gipsy Danger_ and its crew. One of its famous kills is _Onibaba_, who chased Ranger Mako, one of the pilots of _Gipsy Danger_. The last one in the middle is _Brawler Yukon_, the first Jaeger. It suffered two tryouts before a pilot had been selected for it. But even then, the pilot was almost killed if not for the invention of the Drift, which will meld two person's mind and memories in order to pilot a Jaeger. It had a kill count of one Kaiju, _Karloff_, which only took less than 5 minutes to slay, before being retired." The girl drew a breath as the rest stared at her in awe. Even at a young age, the girl seemed to be knowledgeable than most of the students in her group.

Suddenly, two sets of clap was heard near the entrance. Turning around, the group was shocked to find two world renowned pilots applauding the little girl's intelligence.

Raleigh Beckett and Mako Mori strode casually forwards, wearing a black shirt and tank top respectively and grey jeans, with a jacket bearing the insignia of Gipsy Danger displayed on the back.

"Mr. Beckett, Ms. Mori, it is an honor to finally meet you." The tour guide bowed her head respectfully as did the rest of the students, including the teacher and the girl, as soon as the two pilots had reached them.

"Please, there's no need to do that." Raleigh smiled embarassingly as Mako knelt in front of the girl.

Smiling warmly at her, she said. "You seem to know a lot about the Jaegers. Who taught you those things?"

The girl looked down shyly at her feet. "My father taught me those things. As he had once worked in PPDC, he knows a lot about them."

"Oh. Well, may I ask your name?" Mako inquired.

Speaking softly, the girl replied. "Alice Choi."

At this, both of Raleigh and Mako's eyebrows shot upwards.

"If your last name is Choi..." Mako frowned.

"...That means your father is..." Raleigh continued before trailing off.

"...Me." Someone very familiar finished behind the two.

Raleigh spun around to find Tendo Choi grinning at him.

"Tendo!" He exclaimed before giving him a manly hug.

"What's up, Raleigh? It's been a long time!" Tendo said as he thumped him on the back. He then looked at Mako, who was now standing up beside her daughter, before bowing respectfully.

"Ms. Mori, I see you've already met my daughter." He smiled.

"Indeed. And it seems she had inherited your intelligence." Mako said.

Tendo chuckled. "I always hear people say that. And they also said she got her looks from her mother."

"Mommy is pretty!" Alice beamed at Mako.

"Right you are, sweetie." Tendo said fondly at her before turning to her teacher. "How is she doing at school?"

"Oh, she is doing well Mr. Choi. In fact, she answered my question today about the Jaegers in a detailed explanation." The woman said.

"That's good to hear then." He nodded in satisfaction. "What about with her classmates? Has she been causing trouble lately?" He asked with slight concern while his daughter protested.

"Well..." The teacher smirked. "If you consider spouting facts about Jaegers and Kaijus to the other students as trouble, then she would have been expelled by now."

The whole group laughed while Alice blushed hard.

"Well, if you will excuse us Mr. Choi, we have to return at the school." The teacher said.

"Of course. Thank you for taking good care of my daughter. Her mother will just pick her up later." He nodded before shaking the woman's hand.

After many goodbyes, the students finally left with the tour guide leading them outside.

"You have a nice kid." Raleigh stated as they watched the group leave. "So, how long have you been here? Last I heard, you and your family are living in the U.S." He said as the trio started to walk back to the entrance.

"We moved here a week after Marshal Hansen called us. We thought it will be best, since Alice likes Jaegers so much and it will allow me to watch over her and Allison while working at the Shatterdome. We've been here for 2 weeks now." Tendo said.

"Speaking of the Shatterdome, how did you guys managed to reopen it and make it fully functional in just a few weeks?" Mako wondered as they follow Tendo to his car.

The man laughed at this. "You guys have no idea what 30,000 people can do." He said as they climbed to his yellow Chevrolet Camaro 2029.

"Wait! 30,000 personnel?! That's almost three times the amount of people operating in the Hong Kong Shatterdome 4 years ago. How did you got the funds for that?" Raleigh asked in shock.

"Raleigh, things have changed. The governments have faith in the Jaeger Program again. And this time, they are not the only source of funds." Tendo said as he drove towards the Shatterdome. "When you guys closed the first Breach, people have finally realized that the Jaegers and its Rangers are our only hope. Because of this, many private investors are now willing to give us money in order to ensure their country's safety." He continued. "Not to mention, the safety of their businesses too." He snorted.

"What do you mean?" Raleigh asked.

Mako answered this for him. "Rals, remember during the first few years of the war? Back when we don't have Jaegers yet. Most ships do not cross the Pacific Ocean in fear of the Kaijus. Of those that are brave enough, only few had survived. That's why international economy plummeted immediately. Because we lost a major source of income: the Pacific Ocean. Fishing spots, oil rigs, trade routes. They were abandoned because it was dangerous back then."

"That's right." Tendo agreed as they rounded a corner leading to the Jaeger station. "Now that we have our economy back, business people are afraid to lose it again. That's why they are paying us big time."

"I think I understand now." Raleigh nodded beside Tendo.

"About the Breach," Mako asked from the backseat. "How bad is it? We only got vague clues the last time we talked with the Marshal."

"Well, since we are almost there, I think it's best if the Marshal explains the situation himself." He said as they finally entered the Hong Kong Shatterdome parking lot.

**===LINEBREAK===**

_Hong Kong Shatterdome, Conference Room_

_1415 hours_

Raleigh Beckett opened the door to find four people sitting around the conference table waiting for them.

To his left, near the door, sat a man in his early 60s. He was wearing dark tinted sunglasses, an embroidered business suit, gold plated shoes and even gold rings on each finger. To the man's right sat two familiar scientists, Dr. Newton Geiszler and Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, world famous Kaiju experts and the sole reason they managed to closed the Breach. And at the head of the table is Marshal Hercules Hansen, who smiled broadly at them.

"Mr. Beckett, Ms. Mori," He nodded at them. "Glad you could both make it. Allow me to introduce to you, our top investor beside the various governments." He said as the man in sunglasses stood up.

"Hannibal Chau." Tha man introduced himself, extending his right hand in greeting.

"Ah yes, I've heard a lot about you. 5th richest man in the world?" Raleigh said as he shook the man's hand, which he noticed has a strong grip despite his age.

Hannibal gave him a crooked smile. "Soon to be the most richest man," He corrected. "If this meeting goes well." He finished before he sat back doen to his chair.

"What do you mean?" The pilot asked curiously as he took a seat beside Mako, opposite Chau. But before he could inquire further, Herc interrupted him.

"Mr. Beckett, I believe there will be a time to answer your questions later. Right now, I think it's time to start this meeting."

"Of course, Marshal." Raleigh nodded while Tendo sat to Herc's left. "So, what is this meeting about?"

Herc cleared his throat loudly. "Well, I think it is best if we start from the beginning first." He stated as he looked at Dr. Gottlieb.

The german scientist leaned forward to speak. "On January 14 of this year, at around 10:33 o'clock in the evening, I was awakened by Newton after he and his team detected a strange energy signature just a few miles away from the first Breach."

"When I arrived at his lab, we immediately monitored the rapidly increasing spike readings and compared it to the previous one from NASA back at 2013." He then looked at Newton, who nodded in agreement.

"We realized that they were identical. With a slight difference..." Newt trailed off.

"Which is?" Mako asked.

"The new one is bigger." Newt said grimly.

Silence engulfed the room as the occupants absorbed the meaning of this revelation.

After a few moments, Tendo spoke.

"Just how big are we talking about?"

"At least 30% bigger based on the latest readings. But we expect it to grow larger as the days pass by." Hermann said. "At this rate, we deduced it will be twice the size of the first one once it is fully formed."

"And that will happen when?" Chau said to the two scientists.

Newt answered next. "A few weeks from now. At most, we have 21 days." At this, Raleigh exclaimed in disbelief.

"21 DAYS?! That's too short! We don't even have a Jaeger yet!" Raleigh said in exasperation as he turned to Marshal Hansen.

"Relax, Raleigh." Herc said as he tried to calm down the pilot. "We are not that unprepared as you think."

"He's right. Besides, even after it was formed, it will still take another 2-3 weeks to stabilize due to its size." Hermann said.

Grumbling inaudibly, Raleigh calmed down just a bit.

"But that's not the only problem..." Newt said nervously.

"Oh great." Tendo muttered while Raleigh groaned.

"Please, what is worse than the opening of a new Breach?"

Newt and Hermann looked at each other before speaking in unison.

"A second one."

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't I told you there will be twists and surprises? :D<strong>

**Anyway, I know that in the canon universe, Tendo has a son. But for this story's sake, it's a girl. Oh, and I did a slight edit in chapter 1. Nothing big, just corrected a few mistakes here and there.**

**Well, that's it for now. If you love **_Kingdom Hearts_** and **_Transformers_**, you guys can check out my other fanfics about these two. Answers to your reviews for this story will be at the end of next chapter.**

**And please, don't forget to submit your own Jaeger, Kaiju or Pilot. I really do need more for this story. :) Please check my profile to see the format.**

**Until next time! Read & Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Another long chapter! It took me at least 4 days to write this and to tell you the truth, I kinda enjoyed it. :) Shout outs to **_CSM101_** for submitting such a badass Jaeger! Unfortunately, it won't be appearing anytime soon. But it will someday! :)**

**To **_Neo Dragon X_**, you can somewhat catch a glimpse of your Jaeger here. And in the next chapter, you will all see **_Scarlet Wrath_** in all its glory!**

**Now, I believe it's time for the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_"But that's not the only problem..." Newt said nervously._

_"Oh great." Tendo muttered while Raleigh groaned._

_"Please, what is worse than the opening of a new Breach?"_

_Newt and Hermann looked at each other before speaking in unison._

_"A second one."_

* * *

><p><em>Now...<em>

Stunned silence filled the room as soon as the rest of them heard this new revelation. And then, Raleigh, Tendo and Chau all yelled at the same time.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A SECOND BREACH?!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU INFORMED US SOONER?!

"HOW BIG IS IT?!"

"SILENCE!" Herc roared, shutting up the trio immediately. Only Mako stayed silent during their entire outburst, a thousand thoughts racing through her mind.

Drawing a deep breathe, Marshall Hansen spoke.

"Dr. Gottlieb, Dr. Geiszler, can you please explain to us why you didn't tell this sooner and most of all, what are the dangers of having another Breach?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"We haven't told you sooner, Marshal, because we just detected it less than 3 days ago. We thought it's just an excess energy burst coming from the new one. Only last night did we managed to ascertain that it is indeed a different Breach." Hermann answered.

"How big is it?" Mako asked from her seat.

At this, Newton replied quickly. "As big as the first one back in 2013 when it becomes fully stable, which will happen in a month or two."

Hermann nodded grimly. "And with two active Breaches at the same time, we can expect an increase of Category IVs and Vs emerging from them, as well as Double and Triple events. In fact, we may even encounter a "Multiple Event" as the portals matured."

Silence engulfed the conference room once more.

"How many Kaijus should we expect then in a Multiple Event?" Herc finally asked.

The german scientist shrugged helplessly. "We don't know, Marshal, since we haven't seen yet what this larger Breach can do. All we can say is, the second one can release three or four Kaijus, just like the last time. If that's the case, then the larger one could possibly spawn twice that amount and in a Multiple Event, we would have eight to ten Kaijus attacking at the same time."

Herc sighed at the news while Raleigh and Tendo groaned in unison.

"Marshal, we had barely survived a Double Event, much less a Triple Event." Raleigh said exasperatedly. "But a Multiple Event? That's crazy!"

"Raleigh..." Mako spoke softly, trying to calm him down.

Hannibal Chau merely grunted. "Be that as it may, we will just kill them again and bomb these two Breaches as soon as we get the chance." The businessman said casually as if it were as easy as swatting a fly.

At this, Raleigh stood up in anger. "How dare you say that as if it is so easy to do! You don't know how much we suffered just because of one Breach! Now, you are acting as if we can just walk in there and drop a bomb to destroy two of them!" He snarled. Mako and Tendo then stood up and tried to push him back down on his seat.

"Calm down, buddy..." Tendo muttered.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN?" He yelled, making his two companions winced. "WE HAVE LESS THAN TWO MONTHS BEFORE TWO BREACHES OPENED AND YET WE STILL DON'T HAVE ANY JAEGERS! WE DON'T EVEN HAVE PILOTS! NOW TELL ME, HOW SHOULD I CALM DOWN?"

Herc sighed in annoyance. "Mr. Beckett, please return to your seat first and I assure you I will explain why we should not panic."

Grumbling inaudibly, the Ranger sat down.

"Good. Now before I begin, Dr. Gottlieb, Dr. Geiszler, can you please tell us where this second Breach is located?" He asked the two scientist.

Newton nodded. "As far as we can tell, the Breach is located opposite the larger one. At least 1,200 miles west of San Francisco."

The Marshal's eyebrows shot up at this news. "That means we are going to have two Breaches at each end of the Pacific Ocean, correct?"

"We're afraid so, Marshall." Hermann said grimly.

Herc nodded once more then turned to Chau. "Mr. Chau, I believe we don't have much time left. We must have that Shatterdome soon."

"Don't worry, by tomorrow or the day after, we will have it. The owner has already contacted me and he's just waiting for the payment. Within the next month, the Shatterdome should be fully functional." Chau said.

Raleigh frowned at this. "Wait, what Shatterdome?"

"The Los Angeles Shatterdome." Chau said simply.

"What do you need a second one for?" Mako asked curiously. "We don't have any Jaegers yet."

As soon as she said this, Herc stood up and smiled. "If you would please follow me to the Jaeger Bay, I will explain along the way." He said as Tendo, Chau, Hermann and Newton stood up.

Looking at each other in confusion, Raleigh and Mako followed the group.

**===LINEBREAK===**

_Hong Kong Shatterdome, Hallway_

_1500 hours_

"Just a few hours after the UN Council gave us the go signal to reform the PPDC, Dr. Geizler immediately called Mr. Chau here for help." Herc explained as they walked through a hallway.

"It turns out, he has somehow anticipated this kind of scenario and did some... precautionary measures." Herc said as he glanced at the dealer, who just grunted in acknowledgement.

"What sort of measures?" Mako asked as they rounded a corner, heading deeper into the base.

"Well..." Herc looked at Chau again, who answered the question for him instead.

"I didn't believed for one bit that these Kaiju bastards would give up that easily. So, I did the most logical thing to do." The businessman said.

"Which is?" Raleigh asked.

Chau suddenly grinned. "I built my own robot factory. It's going on for about a year now." He said, shocking the two pilots greatly.

"You mean to say that you were building your own Jaegers in secret?" Raleigh asked in disbelief.

"Well, not exactly." Chau said as he looked at the Marshall.

Herc cleared his throat loudly. "You see, Raleigh, the Jaeger Program aren't the only thing the private sectors are funding."

"Huh? But the Jaegers are the only ones capable of killing a Kaiju! We've already proven that." The pilot argued as they approached the huge doors leading to the hangar.

"I know that. In fact, we've already started construction of six units. But you need to realize, Jaegers cost at least a hundred billion dollars. And it takes a long time to produce. We need something cheaper and easier to make." Herc said.

"I don't understand, Marshall." He said with a frown.

"You'll see once we enter." Herc said as all of them finally stood in front of the large Jaeger Bay doors. Punching a series of codes, the Marshall opened it to reveal a shocking sight.

"What are they?" Mako whispered in awe.

"Mr. Beckett, Ms. Mori, may I present to you, the mass-produced version of the Jaegers."

"The Sentinels."

* * *

><p>The couple stared in shock at the eight towering forms in front of them.<p>

Each Sentinel looks identical to one another. They all have a more humanoid shape than the Jaegers with a slim, almost skeletal build and a sloping Conn-Pod. Their visor is also different as it starts from the "forehead" and covers the entire front, offering a large view of their surroundings. Each of them were colored silver, standing inside their individual bays while hundreds of workers and personnel were milling about doing their assigned tasks and duties.

"Mr. Chau and his engineering team started working on these Sentinels a few months ago, before we even detected the new Breach. As you can see, we are nearing completion for all of them. Further down the hangar are where the Jaegers are." Herc explained as they walked forwards. "You may noticed they looked skeletal, that's because they were made to be modular. Makes it easier to maintain them. Each Sentinel can be change into four different types of configuration, depending on the current situation." He continued as they saw a Sentinel being outfitted with a full armor set and two mortar cannons at the shoulders.

"Since they are a scaled down version, all of them doesn't possess an energy based weapon and thus, are weaker than the Jaegers. However, they all run on advanced electric power generators and systems, making their movement almost as fluid as with the pilots. Combined with their incredible speed when not wearing an armor, they are fast enough to evade most attacks." He said as they finally reached the parts where the Jaegers are.

"Now, here are the Jaegers." Herc said while they watched the personnels worked on each one.

Raleigh saw they are not yet complete, most didn't even have a Conn-Pod yet and some still have no arms at all. But he could make out a rough visualization as to what they will look like when finished.

The first one looks like it was inspired by the Japanese Mark I Jaeger, _Tacit Ronin_, judging by the shape of its torso and legs.

The second one seems sleek, with a sloping Conn-Pod similar to the Sentinels, and a strange hole at the chest area.

Beside it was a huge torso and thick legs, obviously having _Cherno Alpha_ in mind. But this one was slightly larger and bulkier.

The fourth one was a bit more complete than the others, having a head, torso and legs. But it still lack arms like all the rest. However, what caught Raleigh's attention was a horn-like potrusion from the Conn-Pod, similar to a unicorn.

The fifth and sixth one were just two legs, but based on what he was seeing, the last two Jaegers would be lean and fast.

"We started construction of these six units just three weeks ago. As such, most of them aren't yet recognizable, much less functional. Even with 30,000 people working round the clock, it will still take at least two months to finish them." The Marshal said as they enter a door leading to the LOCCENT Mission Control Room.

"That's why we have those Sentinels. Because they only took a month each to build. We needed something to keep us safe while the Jaegers are still being constructed. At least six more are expected to come out of the factory in US, which is why we wanted another Shatterdome." He supplied further as they finally entered the Control Room. Tendo immediately barked some orders to the junior officers regarding their computers and consoles.

Through the glass windows, the group saw the entire construction of the Jaegers and Sentinels.

"Marshal," Raleigh asked as he approached him, "If the Sentinels aren't as strong as the Jaegers, why would the private sectors be willing to spend money for them? I mean, they can be easily destroyed by a Kaiju. It would seem useless then."

At this, Tendo answered. "Raleigh, do you remember what I said while we were heading here? Most of them are willing to pay as long as their businesses are protected. That's the reason why Mr. Chau thought of the "Sentinel Program". To make sure they didn't always have to rely on the Jaegers and risk losing a lot of money when they get destroyed."

"To put it simply, we didn't build the Sentinels to actively engage a Kaiju on sight. That's the Jaeger's job. We made them to watch over our coastlines, oil rigs and trade routes from the Kaijus. With these set up, the Rangers won't have to worry anymore about protecting anything or anyone while they hunt the Kaijus." Chau explained.

"Sentinels as "Watchers", Jaegers as "Hunters"." Mako nodded as she finally realized what he meant.

"That's right, Ms. Mori. And because of them, I would finally become the richest man in the world." Chau grinned broadly.

"How come?" Raleigh asked as he stared at the workers below.

"It's like this; the governments and private sectors will fund the PPDC so they can make Jaegers. The Jaegers kill a Kaiju, which I will buy from you guys at a low cost. However, I'm also going to supply you with the Sentinels which you will use as coastline defense. But, if ever a private company wants some protection for their business, they will need to pay a fee for PPDC to provide protection. Being the supplier, I will obviously get a commission which I will use to build more of them. With the cash flowing in to both PPDC and my company, we will have more Jaegers and Sentinels which means lots of dead Kaijus. I harvest the corpses for my Kaiju Remedies then sell the by-products to the consumers and anything that has military value back to you. The cycle repeats, and voila! I'm now the richest man in the world." He said smugly.

Both Raleigh and Mako raised an eyebrow at him.

"So you are using this war as an excuse to make more money?" Mako asked while crossing her arms in annoyance.

Chau merely chuckled. "War is a business, Ms. Mori. That's how we dealers work. Without war, no one will buy from us. And if no one buys from us, we can't give weapons. And if we can't give weapons, you're countries will not be safe."

"He's kinda right..." Raleigh muttered.

"That's still wrong." Mako said while she glared at the floor.

"Wrong or not, it's essential to survive." Herc suddenly said as he turned back on them. "Mr. Beckett, Ms. Mori, I know that you are thinking this set up is like taking advantage of people, but we simply have no choice. We need more funds if we are to win this war again. Money is nothing compared to the lives we are saving. It may be against our code of ethics, but sometimes, we need to go beyond the rules in order to protect our loved ones. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Marshal..." The two pilots murmured.

"That's good to hear, then. Now, I believe you are both tired from your travels. Mr. Choi, if you would please escort them to their quarters." He motioned to the two.

"Of course, Marshal." Tendo nodded as he opened the door. "Come on, guys. I'll show you to your room." He said as Raleigh and Mako followed him outside.

"Mr. Chau, Dr. Gottlieb, Dr. Geiszler, please follow me back to the Conference Room. We still have some matters to discuss." Herc said. The trio only nodded in acknowledgement.

"Oh, and Raleigh? Mako?" Hercules Hansen called to them one last time before they close the door.

"Yes, Marshal?" Raleigh inquired as he and his co-pilot looked back at him. The Marshall then smiled at the two.

"Welcome back to the Hong Kong Shatterdome."

* * *

><p><strong>And so, another one of my surprises! I hope you guys enjoyed it! All I can say about the Sentinels is that they have a major part in the plot. But I won't reveal anything for now. Just to clarify though, it's not the Sentinels from other franchises! It's my own take on another weapon to be used against the Kaijus. After all, I believe that Pacific Rim shouldn't be just about the Jaegers, but rather about humanity trying to think of more ways to eliminate the Kaiju threat. Don't worry though, the Jaegers are still the main weapon here! :D<strong>

**To **_mavericksawyer_**: Haha! Well, you can catch a glimpse of the first six Jaegers in this story. :)**

**To **_knightpheonix2**: Thanks for your support! Don't worry, little Alice will have a role in this war. But again, no spoilers! :)**_

**Now, dear readers, I need your help! Our Jaegers need some pilots, and only you can provide that. I mean, I can make my own OC, but it's better if I can get some outsider's input. After all, I want this story to be good, and I can't do it alone. So please see my profile to learn how to submit your OCs.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Until next time! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**I'm back! Sorry, dear readers, for not updating this story for one month. :( Actually, I was busy finishing my Transformers fic and I couldn't write two stories at the same time. Next time, I'll give you guys a heads-up if I'm going to put this on a hiatus. :)**

**As a peace offering, this chapter is the longest one yet in this series!**

**Enjoy reading! :D**

* * *

><p><em>March 16, 2029<em>

_Hong Kong Shatterdome, Mess Hall_

_ 1200 hours_

Mako Mori stared at the blueprints as she munched on a roast beef.

It's been almost 3 weeks after their arrival at the Shatterdome and things have been getting hot lately. With the impending reopening of the Breach drawing near, the PPDC have been working double time for the last few days.

Currently, the Hong Kong Shatterdome houses six Jaegers. Two of which are ready to be launched as soon as they find some pilots. Aside from these three, eight of the Sentinels were also finished and waiting for deployment. The good thing about them is they are easier to handle than the Jaegers, having a simplified Pons System. These makes finding pilots for them an easy task. The downside is that the Drift connection is weaker. A moderate system failure will severe it completely even if the pilots were not chasing the RABIT. Due to this, the Sentinels would not hold out long against a Category 3.

As for the Los Angeles Shatterdome, it was officially reopened at March 3. To prevent the public from panicking, the UN has merely stated that it is just a precautionary measure should a new Breach opens. With a staff of 12,000 personnels, it currently holds at least six more of Chau's Sentinels with four more Jaegers being constructed.

And so, that's what Mako have been staring at for the last half hour. As she was once part of the Mark-3 Restoration Program, Marshal Herc Hansen had personally chose her as their head consultant fo the Jaeger Program. Her job, aside from being a pilot herself, was to approve or revise a particular design. As such, she was currently looking at the various blueprints and rough designs sent to her by the engineers.

Taking a sip of her orange juice without turning her gaze away from one of the files, she saw Raleigh approaching out of the corner of her eye.

"Have you heard the news?" Her partner and boyfriend said as he sat beside her, laying down the food tray he carried. All around them, the staffs were busy eating lunch.

"No. What is it?" Mako asked as she picked up another blueprint.

"The Lima and Tokyo Shatterdomes are going to be reopened by next month." Raleigh said as he chew on his beef stew.

"So soon?" Mako said with a hint of surprise.

Raleigh shrugged. "What do you expect? With two breaches opening this month, we will need all the help we could get." He said while eating a potato.

"Speaking of the breaches, how are the designs coming in? Anything good caught your eye?" He inquired.

Mako sighed. "Nothing compared to _Delta Unicorn_." She said, refering to the Mark V-B Jaeger they chose to pilot while _Gipsy Danger II_ is still being designed. "Most of the designs are weak. I've been forced to revised most of it. Though there are a few that's quite good." She picked up one of the documents and handed it to Raleigh.

Gulping down his food, the man took it and read.

"_Meteor Raider_." He muttered as he glanced at the Jaeger's name. The mech's design showed it as a Juggernaut type. With thick arms and large armor pads on its shoulders.

"Rocket launchers?" Raleigh raised an eyebrow, seeing the proposed weapon systems.

"For flying Kaijus. Newt and Hermann said there will be more of them now that they knew we are vulnerable in midair." Mako explained.

He merely grunted, memories of their fight with Otachi surfacing in his mind.

"Well, not bad." He said as he looked at it one more time before placing the file back at its place.

As they continued eating their lunch in silence, they heard a trio of voices.

"Oh man! The mess hall is full!" A female voice said.

"What do you expect, sis? It's already lunch time! I told you to wake up early! Same with you, Jake!" A second female voice said.

"Hey, don't include me!" A boy protested. "I already ate breakfast and was just waiting for both of you to wake up."

The second female gasped. "Are you saying I'm a heavy sleeper like Cassey here?"

"What do you expect? You're twins!" The boy said exasperatedly. "Now, can we please start looking for a spot to sit on so we can finally eat?"

As the trio continued to argue about where to sit, Raleigh looked behind him and raised an eyebrow at what he saw.

The twins looked clearly identical. Both wore a simple white shirt with a pink heart on the front, a sky blue skirt reaching just above their knees and sneakers. They have shoulder-length blond hair and a cute and pretty face with an hourglass body and average sized breasts, making some of the men drool. They were slightly shorter than him, probably at 5'4. However, what set the two apart from each other are their eyes. One has bright blue ones, the other has bright green. Behind them stood a young teenage boy in glasses, wearing a blue shirt and gray jeans. The trio all carried food trays as they searched for an empty spot.

_Are they relatives of one of the staffs here?_ Raleigh thought curiously. _They looked young._

As he was staring at the trio, he caught a few people whispering.

"Woah! Who are those hot chicks?" One said.

"Man! They are gorgeous!" Another one groaned.

"Mouth-watering..." A third one mumbled.

_Perverts_, Raleigh thought in disgust before he finally turned away to finish his food.

"Those two better get a seat before one of the boys loses control." Mako commented as she ate a slice of apple.

"Yeah." Raleigh muttered in agreement. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked behind him to find of the twins, the one with the blue eyes, smiling politely.

"Hi. Can we maybe take a seat beside you? We just can't find a good spot." She asked nicely.

"Yeah. Besides, some of these guys are staring at us in a weird way." Her twin added.

"A hungry way, you mean." The boy beside them muttered.

"Well, sure." Raleigh smiled kindly. Beside him, Mako nodded without looking up.

"Thanks!" The young woman said as they each took a seat. The twins to Raleigh's left and the boy beside them.

After a few minutes of eating in silence, the blue-eyed twin spoke.

"So, are you two pilots here?" She asked Raleigh.

"Yeah. Actually we are the former pilots of-"

"Gipsy Danger!" She gasped. Beside her, her twin and the boy stared at them in shock.

"Oh my gawd! I never thought we'll be sitting and eating together with the both of you!" She said in awe.

Raleigh chuckled. "Well, you'll get used to it." Then he added, "Why are you here anyway? Do you work here?"

"You could say that. Oh, and I'm sorry for not introducing ourselves first. My name is Cassandra Anderson. This is my twin sister, Cassey." She pointed to her green-eyed sibling, who grinned at them.

"And of course, our little brother, Jake." She said, refering to the boy.

Jake merely nodded and returned to his food.

"Well, I guess you already knew our names so I think we won't bother." Raleigh said. Beside him, Mako looked at the twins curiuosly.

"You said you worked here, right? How old are you? You seemed young." She said.

"Well, uh, my sister and I are turning 20 five months from now while Jake is 15." She stated while shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "As for our work..." She then looked at Cassey uncertainly.

The girl cleared her throat. "You know _Black Thanatos_?" She asked the two.

Mako raised an eyebrow. "The Mark V-A that looks very much like _Striker Eureka_? I oversaw its completion while we were here. What of it?"

"Well... We are its pilots." Cassandra smiled.

Raleigh and Mako looked stunned at her revelation.

"H-How come? You're just 19!" Raleigh exclaimed.

Both twins crossed their arms in annoyance. "So? As far as we knew, you're at least 18 when you first stepped inside Gipsy's Conn-Pod. That puts us a year older." Cassey huffed.

"Yeah but... You're both girls..." He trailed off uncertainly.

"Are you doubting us just because of that?" Cassandra stood up angrily and put her hands on her hips.

"What do you expect? The Jaeger Academy was just opened 3 weeks ago and you're already saying you two are the pilots of a Mark V Jaeger. My brother and I took 6 months before we were fully considered as Rangers!" He shot back.

"That doesn't mean that we girls can't finish our trainings and exams earlier than you boys." The blue-eyed girl retorted. At this, Mako managed a small smile.

"Are you saying I'm slow?" Raleigh stood up too, towering over her slightly. All around them, the people are starting to gawk at their heated argument.

"Yes! You're slow! And you know what? To prove it, I'm challenging you to a duel in the Kwoon Combat Room." Cassandra said loudly, unfazed by the taller pilot. The entire mess hall gasped at the girl's attitude towards a veteran pilot.

Raleigh stood still as he proccessed what she just said, dumbfounded that a newly-graduated pilot, a girl pilot, have the guts to challenge him. Beside him, Mako merely sighed.

"Y-Y-You can't be serious!" He sputtered in disbelief.

"What? Scared of a 19-year-old girl kicking your ass?" She taunted, making him grew red faced in embarassment. He was about to accept the challenge, when Marshal Hansen spoke.

"Stand down, Rangers." He said as he approached them, the staffs inside the mess hall watching the events unfold.

"What seems to be the problem here?" He asked the two. They both glared one last time at each other before looking at the Marshall.

"My apologies, Marshal. But it seems your star-pilot here isn't convinced of mine and my sister's abilities." Cassandra said with venom in her voice.

"Is that true, Raleigh?" Herc said, looking impassively at the pilot.

"Not that I doubt her or them. But they're just 19 and they haven't got a proper education!" He argued. "I mean, 3 weeks and they are already a Ranger? The usual is six months, Marshal. You of all people should know that!"

"I know that, Raleigh. But given that our circumstances is unusual, we need to adapt. Ms. Cassandra and her twin sister here took a special 3-week crash course along with some trainees as per my orders. Out of 300 applicants, only the two of them passed the tests. With high grades if I may add." Herc explained.

He was about to argue once more when the Marshal held up his hands to stop him.

"Yes, Raleigh. I know that the usual curriculum lasts 6 months. But with the Breach opening soon, we need more than two Jaegers ready to mobilize. That's why we implemented a crash course."

Raleigh frowned at this. "Are you saying they will act as back up for me and Mako?"

"Yes. And if you are still doubting their skills, you can try them anytime at the Kwoon." Herc said with a small smirk.

Raleigh Becket looked back and forth between him and the twins, who both stuck out their tongues at him.

"Fine." He finally said. Then, he grinned mischievously as an idea struck him. "But to make sure they are really prepared, me and Mako will further train them ourselves. After all, I'm pretty sure those 3 weeks didn't fully covered all they need to learn." His co-pilot smiled at this but said nothing.

Meanwhile, Cassandra's and Cassey's eyes widened at his announcement.

"You guys are so dead." Jake muttered, earning him two sets of glares. The twins turned back at the Marshall to protest, but one look from him and they both remained silent.

"I trust that this set up is alright with you, Team Thanatos?"

"Y-Yes, Marshal." Cassandra gulped.

"Good." Herc nodded in satisfaction. "Well, Ms. Anderson, I'd best be going. I'm pretty sure your teachers would like to speak with you and your sister about your training program. Don't worry, you're in good hands." He smirked at this before leaving.

As soon as he was gone, all personnel inside the mess hall returned to their foods. Raleigh Becket looked back at the twins and grinned broadly.

"Finish your lunch, kids. Training starts at 2pm."

* * *

><p><em>1 week later...<em>

_Kwoon Combat Room_

_1300 hours_

*Whack!* "Block!" *Whack!* "Keep your guard up, Cass!" *Whack!* *Whack!* *Whack!* "Your strikes are too weak."

It's been a week already since Raleigh announced that he and Mako will train the pilots of _Black Thanatos_. During the entire seven days, the two veterans taught them the things they didn't learned at the Jaeger Academy. For most of the time though, Raleigh was honing their fighting skills. After all, the official launch date of both _Black Thanatos_ and _Delta Unicorn_ is nearing since the Breach has finally stopped expanding five days ago. As such, he needs to make sure they are well prepared just in case something unexpected happens.

He had to admit though, they were indeed fast and coordinated, as they beat him and Mako thrice in a row in under five minutes. However, their attacks are somewhat lacking in strength and they tire quickly. During a real fight, these would be a problem unless they could finish it quickly... or die. And so, Raleigh was determined to make sure the latter doesn't happen.

"What can I do? I'm tired!" The blue-eyed blonde whined as she found herself on the floor once more, tripped by his teacher's hanbö. At the other side of the room, Mako and Cassey was also training.

"In a real fight with a Kaiju, tiredness will get you killed fast." Raleigh admonished. "Also, you must learn how to keep up with your partner. Remember, you control half of a Jaeger. If you get tired, your hemisphere will be compromised and you and your partner will die."

"Yes, _Sensei_." She muttered before getting up and entering a fighting stance. With that, the two resumed their duel. After an hour, all four pilots found themselves on the lounge, sitting together on a couch.

"Well, at least you're both improving." Raleigh commented as he drank some juice. "I mean, Cass managed to get a score of 4-6 compared to yesterday's 2-8."

Mako nodded in agreement as she ate a bar of hershey. "That's right. And Cassey here managed a 5-5 score." She said with a smile.

"Raleigh is just stronger than me since he's been training longer. Give me a few more years and I'm sure I can beat him." Cass huffed as she ate a chocolate cake.

"Well, I think Ms. Mori got easy on me since we're both girls." Cassey said while she was reading a novel.

"And I supposed that means you always gave me a hard time during our training sessions because I'm a guy?" Raleigh raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Rals, you're always having a hard time against me because you know I'm your equal. You're basically fighting someone that knows you in and out." She answered with a knowing smirk. Raleigh just snorted but said nothing.

"Is this because of the Drift?" Cass asked curiously.

Raleigh shook his head. "Not just because of that. We've only drifted thrice. But because we have spent four years together, we understand one other, even without entering each other's mind."

"But, it doesn't always happen like that. Just after my first meeting with Raleigh, we were immediately deemed Drift-compatible without undergoing the test." Mako added.

"How is that possible?" Cassey asked.

"Well, I actually studied Raleigh's fighting style before I met him but that's not the real reason. The reason is because we can read each other's actions. That's how I beat him during our first duel." She said with a grin.

"How can you do that if it's your first time seeing each other?" Cassey frowned.

Mako shrugged. "Hard to explain, really. It just happened. All we know is that we understand each other, and that's how we became Drift-compatible."

Her partner nodded. "And we also share some things in common."

"Like?"

"We both lost our loved ones." Raleigh said seriously. Then, in a much lighter tone he added with a grin, "And we both love killing Kaijus." At this, the four of them laughed.

After they calmed down, Mako spoke.

"I assume that they haven't fully explained to you two how the Drift-compatibility really works, right?" She said.

"Yeah." Cassey nodded. "They just explained the basics and that's it. We did undergone all three tests though."

"Mmm. Don't worry. Me and Raleigh will help you." She assured the twins.

"Thanks. We really appre-" Before Cassandra could finish, they heard a wailing siren blaring around the entire Shatterdome.

"**_Code Red! All officers, please proceed to LOCCENT Mission Control! This is not a drill!_**"

Four pilots sat still as the sirens continues.

"What the heck is that?" Cassey asked with her eyes wide.

Raleigh and Mako looked at each other briefly before speaking in unison.

"Kaiju."

* * *

><p><em>LOCCENT Mission Control<em>

_1330 hours_

All officers are currently gathered inside the room as Tendo Choi and his team sat in front of the consoles, monitoring the activity in the new Breach.

"What's the status, Officer Choi?" Marshall Hansen asked.

"It's confirmed, sir. We got a bogey." He answered. At once, murmurs broke across the room.

At the far corner, Newton Geizler and Hermann Gotlieb were whispering in hushed tones.

"It's too early." The german scientist muttered.

"I know. But you can't be too sure with our calculations. With them." Newt said to his partner.

"But its still too early! It should still be stabilizing up until next week. This is too sudden!" He insisted stubbornly.

Newt sighed as he focused his attention back at the screen which shows the Breach signature in real-time.

"What category?" Herc asked grimly.

However, the man couldn't reply as he was too shocked at the data the computer was giving him. But he needs to say it, otherwise they will lose precious time. And so, he slowly twisted around at his seat and stared at the entire crowd before replying in a grave tone.

"Category 5."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! :D<strong>

**I hope you like my OCs. Many more will appear but don't worry, Raleigh and Mako are still the main characters here. :D**

**Now, on the the reviews. (Note: I'm not gonna answer reviews that has your request for a Jaeger included since I'll be sending PMs instead)**

_MaverickSawyer_**: 1) _No. I'm actually doing some sort of Gundam rip-off where only the ace pilots gets a Jaeger while the regular ones are put in a Sentinel. xD_ 2) _I already gave you the name of the Jaeger they will drive. But as for which one is it, read the previous chapter. There's a clue hidden in there. ;)_**

_AsianVegetablesLLC_**: 1) _I know I already answered this via PM, but I'll repeat it again for the others. Yes, you could send as many OC Jaegers and Kaijus as you like. As for pilots, I still need 6 pairs._ 2) _Actually, I'm imagining them as a YVH with Robocop's(2014) visor. I don't know if that makes sense though. xD_**

**Now, I just realized that not everyone can make a full OC Jaeger and ****Kaiju. So, I'll be revising the format a bit. For those who could make a full one, the format is still the same and can be viewed in my profile. For those who can't, a name, general body structure and shape, weapons and classification are all that's required for a Jaeger. For a Kaiju, it's just the name and body structure I need. As for the pilots, name, hometown, age and general description.**

**Also, I'm only accepting Mark VIs for now since we are still at year 2029. Please keep that in mind when you submit.**

**Anyway, that's it! Next chapter will be action-packed as the first Kaiju in four years finally made its appearance! :)**

**Please read & review!**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**Here it is, guys! The next chapter of "**_Pacific Rim 2_**"! My apologies to **Neo Dragon X **for not making his OC jaeger appear. As I've said before, I just got back from writing this fic and I wanted to revise some things from the previous chapter. Hopefully, this one would be enough as a peace offering.**

**Again, I'm sorry! :)**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Previously...<em>

_"What category?" Herc asked grimly._

_However, the man couldn't reply as he was too shocked at the data the computer was giving him. But he needs to say it, otherwise they will lose precious time. And so, he slowly twisted around at his seat and stared at the entire crowd before replying in a grave tone._

_"Category 5."_

* * *

><p><em>Now...<em>

_LOCCENT Mission Control, Hong Kong Shatterdome_

_1330 hours_

Stunned silence filled the room.

Suddenly, one of the communications officer spoke, snapping them out of their shock.

"One of our observatory just sent us a track forecast." The man announced as he sat in front of his console. Tendo immediately put it up on the main monitor. They saw a red cone overlapping the countries of Hong Kong, Philippines, Japan, Singapore, and other outlying islands while a white broken line shows the most likely route the Kaiju will take.

Unfortunately, it shows Hong Kong.

"Shit." One of the technicians said.

Herc Hansen drew a deep breathe to compose himself before turning around and addressing the entire crowd.

"Alright people, no time to lose! I want the whole city evacuated and its citizens safe inside the bunkers within the hour. Mobilize all Sentinels and deploy half of them in the Philippines and the other half in Singapore. I want a Juggernaut-Destroyer combination for both groups." He then turned towards the Jaeger pilots.

"Rangers, you stay put for now until we are sure where it will head. But just in case, wear your drivesuits. Copy?"

Raleigh and Mako both nodded. "Of course, Marshal."

"Yes, sir." Cassandra squeaked nervously. Beside her, Cassey tried to look calm but is failing miserably.

"Don't worry, all will be fine." Herc said softly in an assuring tone. Then, in a much louder voice, he said, "Alright people, this is it! Our first contact after four years. Time for our preparations to be put to good use." He clapped his hands once and barked, "Let's move!"

"Yes sir!"

**===LINEBREAK===**

The busy streets of Hong Kong in the afternoon sun was suddenly interrupted by a long wailing siren.

Immediately, the people stopped whatever they are doing as they heard an announcement throughout the large speakers scattered in the city.

"_**Attention to all civilians! Please proceed to the nearest Underground Kaiju Shelter! This is not a drill!**_"

Back at the Shatterdome, the entire LOCCENT Mission Control was full of personnel speaking quickly at their respective headsets as they monitor the kaiju and scramble all the Sentinels.

"Sir, all Sentinels are ready to mobilize." Tendo Choi announced.

"Good. Prepare for liftoff." Herc said.

"Sentinels 01 to 08, confirm liftoff." Tendo spoke through his mic.

"_**This is Unit 01, ready.**_" A pilot confirmed.

"_**Unit 02, ready**_**.**" Another one said.

"_**Unit 03, ready.**_"

"_**04, ready.**_"

After the rest of the Sentinel pilots confirmed, the jumphawk crews spoke.

"_**This is Drop Crew Alpha, we have the Sentinels locked and ready for liftoff.**_"

"Drop Crews, you are cleared for takeoff." Herc answered.

"_**Commencing takeoff.**_" Drop Crew Alpha's leader replied. In front of them, 80 Jumphawks started to lift the Sentinels in the air.

"Prepare for Neural Handshake." Herc said to Tendo.

"Starting Neural Handshake in 15 seconds... 14... 13... 12..." He said.

Beside him, the Marshal looked grimly at the live video feed showing the kaiju.

_Let's hope our hard work isn't for nothing._ He thought.

Meanwhile, Raleigh and Mako has just finished suiting up and was walking back towards the control room when they saw the twins emerged from their drivesuit room.

"Nervous?" Mako asked them as they joined the two veterans.

"A lot." Cass admitted while her twin squirmed restlessly.

"This suit is too tight." Cassey complained.

"You'll get used to it." Raleigh smiled as the four of them entered LOCCENT Mission Control.

"Rangers." Herc nodded as the twins stood to his left while Raleigh and Mako stood on his right.

"What's the status?" Mako asked.

Herc shook his head. "Sentinels were just lifted up 15 minutes ago. It'll take at least three hours for them to reach their destination. Our only hope is for the kaiju to be distracted by something long enough for our strike groups to arrive."

"Um... What if it goes straight here?" Cass asked nervously.

"Well, _Black Thanatos_ and _Delta Unicorn_ will have its first kill." He said with a faint smile. Suddenly, Cassey pointed at one of the maps with a gasp.

"Look!"

The map shows numerous colored spots, each one identifying which are Kaijus, ships and Jaegers.

Currently, eight blue dots were moving away from Hong Kong, four of which were heading to Singapore while the rest moves south. A large single red dot was also shown moving at a rapid speed near a group of islands. However, they noticed it stopped briefly beside a green blip before continuing westwards. The green dot was nowhere to be seen.

"Sir, a ship has just sunk in the sea." Tendo announced from his seat.

Herc Hansen and the others stood in silence as they realized what it meant.

Mako was about to speak, but the Marshal held up his hand.

"No, Ms. Mori. We can't risk running an intercept. It will leave Hong Kong undefended and we can't let that happen. Plus, we don't know how big this is."

"But-"

"That's an order, Ranger Mori." Herc said sternly.

Mako immediately clamped her mouth shut while Raleigh spoke to her ears assuringly.

"I'm pretty sure they all survived." He murmured.

"I hope so." She muttered.

For the next three hours, LOCCENT monitored the progress of the Kaiju through their radars. Since they were not needed at the moment, the four rangers decided to rest for a bit. Fortunately, the control room was renovated to include a small waiting area for the pilots. Meanwhile, the Sentinels has just reached their destination when Tendo received an advisory from one of their spotters.

"Sir, we just got a visual! Kaiju has just made landfall in one of the outlying islands." He said before putting up a live video feed on the main screen.

"Shit!" Cassey said in shock as they all saw the kaiju.

It greatly resembles the Cat IV Scunner, except it was bigger. It has two horns on its huge head with two red eyes glaring between them. Standing on two pillar-like legs, it was covered in bony armor with two strong arms that has three sharp claws each. It has a tail which ended in a razor sharp bladed tip. Fortunately, nothing lived on the island and the monster went back into the ocean.

"Codename: Chernobog. Estimated height at 450ft. Approximately 7700+ metric tons." Tendo said as he read the data sent to them.

"What is his predicted route?" Herc asked.

"Nothing change, sir. It's still heading this way. ETA: 93 minutes."

"Then tell the Sentinels we deployed in Singapore to head back here." The Marshal ordered. Then he turned towards the Rangers to address them.

"Rangers, you'll all be deployed. Team Unicorn, you take point at Victoria Harbour and hold the Miracle Mile. Make sure that thing doesn't get pass." He looked at Cass and Cassey. "Team Thanatos, you are to provide support. But do not engage at will. Let Unicorn call the shots. You girls are not yet prepared and this is a Cat V we are dealing with." He then swept his eyes over them.

"I want that thing dead before it sets foot upon the city. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" The four pilots said in response.

Herc nodded. "Good luck, Rangers."

* * *

><p><em>1618 hours<em>

Two large bay doors of the Hong Kong Shatterdome slowly slid open to reveal two towering forms being rolled out to the sea.

The first one was styled similar to Striker Eureka but taller and wider at the shoulders. It has a sleeker stabilizer wings at the back with a red visor and a midnight black paint job.

The second one was a stark white jaeger with thick armors on its arms, shoulders, legs and upper torso. It has a triangular Conn-Pod with a visor of gold covering each side. However, its most distinguish feature was the long blade-like horn resting at its head.

As the crawlers dropped the two jaegers on the sea, Tendo Choi spoke through the intercom.

"_**Starting Neural Handshake in 15 seconds... 14... 13...**_"

"This is it." Raleigh grinned at Mako on his left as the countdown begins. They were currently both wearing a white version of their previous drivesuit.

"Ready to step inside my head?" She smirked before they finally entered the Drift.

Immediately, memories flooded between them. Most of them only recently. He saw the victory party after they closed the first Breach. The ceremony honoring all the fallen heroes of the war. The night they confessed their feelings for each other. Both of them teaching at their own combat school in Tokyo.

_Pilot to pilot connection, complete._

They both drew a deep breathe as they came back into the present.

"_**Neural Handshake strong and holding.**_" Tendo announced.

Mako raised both of her hands. "Left Hemisphere, calibrating."

Raleigh mirrored her. "Right Hemisphere, calibrating."

With a smile, both pilots slammed their right fist on the open palm of their left hand. Beside them, Black Thanatos did the same.

Just then, Marshal Herc Hansen spoke through the radio.

"**_Rangers, this is Marshal Hercules Hansen. Do you copy?_**"

"Yes, sir." Raleigh answered.

"_Loud and clear._" Cass replied on the other jaeger.

"_**Good. Remember the plan. Sentinel Strike Group Beta are on their way back to provide support.**_" He said, refering to the group deployed in Singapore. "_**Until then, try to hold off the kaiju.**_"

"Copy that. We are moving out." Raleigh said before turning off their radio.

"Shall we?" Mako asked beside him.

"Ladies first." He said with a grin. And with that, the two couples moved together as one.

_Delta Unicorn _strode forwards as they headed straight for the harbour, followed closely by _Black Thanatos_. Whereas the black jaeger's stride was long but smooth, _Unicorn_ was powerful and confident.

"So, girls, how's the feeling of piloting an 20-story robot?" Mako asked the twins to quench any nervousness they have.

After a short while, Cass answered. "_We... can't describe it. It feels great. But at the same time, it's kinda scary because a giant monster is heading our way._"

"Don't worry." Raleigh assured them as they lumbered near the coastlines. "As long as you stay focus, you'll both be okay."

"Raleigh is correct. Also, try not to engage it directly. You got the missiles, after all. So use it as an advantage." Mako added.

"_Thanks._" Cass mumbled before turning off her comm.

"Those two shouldn't be here." Raleigh said to his partner as they saw the outline of the harbour in the distance.

"I know. But we have no choice. We need all the help we could get." She answered.

"Yeah." Raleigh muttered. The two jaegers continued on in silence and was halfway through their destination when Tendo spoke again.

"_**Heads up, Rangers! That thing just put up a sudden burst of speed. ETA: 11 minutes.**_"

"_What!?_" Cass cried in disbelief. "_But we are still halfway through!_"

Raleigh looked at Mako and the two shared a thought.

_We won't make it in time._ However, they both grinned as they quickly got an idea.

"Hey, girls! How about a race?" Mako smirked before she and Raleigh sprinted. Water sprayed everywhere as the massive jaeger ran towards the harbour.

"_Wha-Hey, wait up!_" The twins both yelled at them before they hastily followed the two veterans.

As they felt the jaeger moved, they couldn't help but marvel at the mech's smooth and swift movements.

_Wow_, was all they could think as they stopped beside the white Mark V-B

"So, how was it?" Raleigh asked as the two jaegers turned around to face the ocean.

"_Just... Wow._" The twins both said in awe.

"_**Rangers! I suggest you start focusing on your current mission. That kaiju is almost upon us.**_" Herc's voice broke through the radio.

"Yes sir." The four replied. And then they saw it. In the distance, a huge disturbance in the water can be seen as something large moves swiftly underneath. As it approached them, its speed slowed until it stopped just 500 yards away.

With a mighty roar, Chernobog broke through the surface as it stood on its legs.

"Alright, girls! This is for real!" Raleigh said as he and Mako entered a fighting stance, not intimidated by the fact that the kaiju stood one hundred fifty feet taller.

"Fire the missiles once we give the signal." Mako stated calmly as Chernobog roared once more before coming down on all fours and running in a bull-like charge.

Not waiting for the twins' response, _Delta Unicorn_ charged head on to intercept the monster. With another roar, Chernobog lowered its head to ram the jaeger, only for its horn to be caught by the mech.

With a grunt, Raleigh and Mako planted their jaeger's feet on the ground as they tried hard to stop the beast from pushing them back inland. However, it proved stronger as they started to slipped in the harbour's direction.

_Plasmacaster..._ Mako thought.

"No!" Raleigh yelled as he strained hard against the kaiju's might. "We will be pushed back!"

"No use. We can't keep this up!" Mako argued, beads of sweat rolling down her forehead.

Her partner looked conflicted for a brief moment before he nodded.

With one fluid motion of her arm, Mako transformed _Delta Unicorn_'s left arm into a plasmacaster.

Seeing the glowing cannon aimed at its head, the beast roared and pushed with all its might, making the jaeger fall backwards into the water. It reared on its hind legs in preparation of a smashing attack, but Raleigh quickly transformed their right hand into a plasmacaster and together with his co-pilot, fired 3 consecutive shots from each hand into the monster's chest.

Chernobog shrieked in pain and stepped back, crouching in the water. Unicorn stood up slowly and faced the monster.

"Time to end this, Mako!" Raleigh said.

She nodded and they both pressed a red button on the console.

"Activate Full Armor Mode." They chorused using voice command.

At once, the various armor pieces of _Delta Unicorn _expanded and folded out. Its forearm and shoulder armors slids toward the elbows, covering both arms fully. Its leg armors unfolded up to wrap around each legs and thighs. Lastly, its upper torso armor slids downwards, protecting its entire body while its horn became longer and serrated.

"Girls, once it charges, flank it on the left and fire your missiles at its weakest spots!" Raleigh called to the twins.

"_Roger that. Be careful, you two._" Cass answered with a slight worry in her voice.

"Ready?" He said to Mako, who nodded with a determined expression.

Chernobog, seeing the jaeger in full armor, roared in defiance and lowered its head before charging again. _Delta Unicorn_ stood its ground and grabbed the horns once more. Thanks to its increase weight, they can somewhat hold back the kaiju a bit easier. Seeing this opportunity, _Black Thanatos_ sprinted 300 yards on Chernobog's left side and stopped in preparation of firing its missiles.

_Thanatos_' chest compartment opened up, revealing eight missile tubes. One by one, they all fired a salvo.

Chernobog shook its head quickly to dislodge Unicorn's tight grip. It then swiveled to the left, facing the incoming projectiles, before whipping out its tail and sweeping the white jaeger's feet off the ground. With a long and loud half roar, half shriek it emitted a sonic blast from its maw.

To their horror, the blast was so strong it managed to douse the missiles' rocket boosters and made them fall on the ocean, detonating underneath and throwing waters a hundred yards up into the air. For a brief moment, the kaiju was obscured from sight.

"Shit! Get out of there, Thanatos!" Raleigh yelled through the radio as they tried to get up quickly.

With a bellow, Chernobog emerged from the waters and slammed into the black jaeger. Fortunately, it was able to stood its ground and faced the monster bravely.

"Let's do this!" Cass said to her twin.

With a shout, they charged the kaiju head on. Chernobog swept its right arm to the jaeger's head, but it ducked underneath and punched the monster's left ribcage. It then threw a jab at its lower torso, making the beast stagger. Chernobog crouched low on the ground and slashed its tail in front, producing a deep gash in _Thanatos_' chest.

Undaunted by the damage, the twins cautiously moved near while watching the tail carefully.

We must cut that tail or else we will be jaeger-kebab, Cass thought.

With a snarl, Chernobog spun to its left and whipped its tail once more. However, the twins were already anticipating this and immediately grabbed it with their left hand. Shouting in defiance, their Reaper blades emerged in their right hand, glowing slightly due to its super heated edges. Mustering all the strength they had, the twins brought down the weapon and hacked the tail, severing it completely and spilling Kaiju Blue on the water.

Chernobog shrieked loudly as it fell on the ground in pain. Its eyes glowing red with hatred, it faced the black jaeger and lowered its head once more to charge.

Suddenly, something large leapt into the air. Its rear thrusters emitting a bright blue flame, _Delta Unicorn_ jumped on the kaiju's back and grabbed its horns. Chernobog roared and tried to stand, but the jaeger's weight combined with its wounded tail made it very hard for the creature to do so.

"I don't think you'll be needing those arms anymore!" Raleigh smirked together with his partner. They both swept up their arms and their jaeger mimicked the movement, its chainswords sliding out and straightening, before they brought it downwards and hacked at the kaiju's limbs. However, it was so heavily armored that the sword became lodged deep into the arms. They pulled it and hacked again with all their might, this time almost severing it.

With a mighty yell, the two pilots brought down their weapon one last time and completely detached the kaiju's arms from its body, spilling more azure blood on the ocean.

Chernobog howled in agony as it fell on the water, half submerged because of its size. It tried to stand up, but Raleigh and Mako quickly plunged their left sword into the neck, immobilizing it completely.

"Girls, will you do the honors?" Mako said through the intercom.

With a cheshire grin, the twins approached the kaiju, who glared at them in pure hatred despite its numerous wounds.

"We don't think you'll be needing your head anymore too." The twins smirked before grabbing the horns and with a powerful tug, seperated the head from its neck.

_Delta Unicorn_ deactivated its Full Armor Mode and hopped down from the corpse before standing beside _Black Thanatos_, who was holding Chernobog's severed head with its left hand.

A few moments of silence passed before the radio and speakers all over the city crackled to life.

"_**This is Marshal Hercules Hansen from the Hong Kong Shatterdome, local time 17:01, declaring kaiju destroyed.**_"

**===LINEBREAK===**

By the time the rescue choppers came and airlifted them back to the Shatterdome, the sun was beginning to set. As they entered the huge hangar doors of the Jaeger Bay, they were immediately greeted by a large cheering crowd.

"Good job, Rangers." Herc congratulated them as he smiled broadly at the four pilots. "Especially you two." He looked at the twins, who smiled shyly.

"Nah, it was actually Raleigh and Mako who did all the work. We just supported them just like you told us." Cass answered.

"Yes. But if it weren't for both of you cutting its tail, the fight might have lasted longer and we would have not been able to avoid further damages." Raleigh said.

"Rals is correct." Mako agreed. "Without you two, we won't be able to defeat it. Besides, you girls dealt the finishing blow. You deserved all the credit."

"Well... Thanks. But what can we say? We got two awesome teachers." Cassey grinned, making the crowd laughed, including Herc.

"Well, I assumed you're all tired from the fight. You may go back to your quarters now to rest." Then he turned to address the whole group. "Alright, back to your duties! I want those two jaegers immediately repaired! Tell all the Sentinels to head back here too. We did a good job today. Let's hope our luck continues."

* * *

><p><strong>Headlines: First Kaiju attack in over four years; The "<em>Black Death<em>" and the "_White Unicorn_" saves the day**

"Not bad." Cass muttered beside her twin sister and younger brother as she read a newspaper while eating breakfast at the mess hall.

It's been already three days since Chernobog's attack. As news spreaded all over the world, the twins and their Jaeger immediately became instant celebrity. Despite some riots due to the government not announcing the Breach's reopening to the people, the general public was glad to have two Jaegers protecting them from the monsters.

"Yeah." Cassey agreed. "I just wish those guys would stop stalking and following us wherever we go." She muttered, glaring at some of the younger men who so much as glance at them.

"Maybe we should wear a mask or something. I already saw some people selling homemade Black Thanatos merchandise and stuff. We could request a custom made mask." Her twin suggested.

"Yeah. Complete with Reaper blades and black wings." Jake added with a grin, making all three of them burst into laughter.

"Oh my god! We should totally do that if ever there was a costume party!" Cassey said as she wiped tears of laughter away from her eyes.

"And everytime a guy will ask us out, we point our blades between their legs and say, "We don't think you need those dicks anymore." Cass said in response. At this, the trio howled in laughter once more, earning them a few weird looks.

"I think we should stop. People might think we are insane." Cassey choked as she calmed down a bit.

Suddenly, a familiar voice spoke behind them.

"So how's the twin "_Angels of Death_"?" Raleigh said with a smirk.

"Raleigh, we told you not to call us by that nickname." Cass and Cassey sighed before looking at the pilot. However, they very surprise when they saw him standing with Mako along with eight other people behind them.

"Girls, I would like you both to meet the pilots for the other four Jaegers." He said, gesturing behind him.

"Bruce Molkovich and John Coulson, former Spetsnaz, pilots of _Ursa_ _Juggernaut_." He pointed to a large muscular man with a long scar on his face, who simply grunted, and his leaner and less muscular partner, who smiled kindly at them.

"Former? Why? What happened?" Jake asked curiously.

At this, Bruce looked at him in the eyes and answered. "I killed my Commanding Officer." He growled in his rumbling voice, making all of them shifted uneasily.

"Okay..." Jake squeaked.

Raleigh cleared his throat and continued his introductions.

"Anyway, this is Gary and Joe Mason, pilots of _Jaguar Maximus_." He motioned to a sibling duo, who nodded at them politely.

"Takeru Migami and Yoko Mitsuki, pilots of _Firebird__ Solaris_." Mako said, gesturing to a young japanese male and female beside her, who bowed slightly at the twins.

"It's an honor to meet you both, Cassandra-san, Cassey-san." Yoko spoke in a soft voice. "Especially since you were also taught by our two sensei."

"Wait. What do you mean?" Cass frowned in confusion.

"They are actually two of our students from our combat school in Tokyo." Raleigh smiled.

"And the best ones too." Mako added proudly.

"Ah, well, what can we say? You and Raleigh are both excellent teachers." Yoko said while her partner nodded in agreement.

"Despite the fact that I'm always ending up on the floor whenever me and Mako demonstrates a new technique?" Raleigh joked. At this, they all burst into laughter. Even Bruce managed a small smile, despite his serious expression.

"Rals, the only reason you're always ending on the floor when fighting with Mako is because you are purposely letting her beat you up so she could give you a massage during the night." A man beside him retorted, making them laugh once more.

"What can I say? She is so good at that." Raleigh chuckled. "Anyway, this is Jason Smith and his wife, Vanessa. Former pilots of the Mark IV _Shining Titan_, now the pilots of _Scarlet Wrath_." He gestured to the man and his wife.

"Wait. I thought you guys were retired?" Cass said as she shook hands with the two.

"Yes. But when these things returned, we decided to do the same." Vanessa answered as all of them finally took a seat.

"Ah. I see." Cass nodded.

"So, who's excited for the official launch date of all our Jaegers?" Joe grinned beside his brother.

"Well, I'm actually kinda nervous. I mean, there will be lots of people watching." Cassey replied as she took a bite out of her sausage.

"Not me." John spoke. "I mean, we are used to these kinds of ceremonies during our service in the russian military." To his left, Bruce simply grunted.

"Same here. We already went through that when Shining Titan was launched." Vanessa shrugged as she ate her mashed potato. "So, it's nothing new for us."

"For us, it's an honor because we can finally pilot a Jaeger just like Raleigh-san and Mako-san." Takeru said in a firm tone.

"Don't ask us either. We've already had our fair share of ceremonies." Raleigh said through a mouthful of bacon.

"Well, it seems we are the only ones really excited." Joe nudged his brother.

"Yeah." He replied.

"So, can you guys give us an idea what to expect from the launch date?" Cass asked them.

Raleigh chewed his food for a moment before speaking. "Well, first of all, the Jaegers will be introduce one by one. After that, the pilots will have to stand beside the Jaeger's shoulders so the media can take some pictures. And then, that's it." He finished.

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad." Cassey remarked, then added. "How about VIPs? Who are we expecting?"

"Oh, just a few important people here and there." Mako shrugged.

"How exactly important?" Cassey asked.

At this, Mako simply smirked.

**===LINEBREAK===**

_April 17, 2029_

The day of the official launch dawned bright and sunny. Posters and banners were scattered all over the city even as media personnel and regular citizens flocked outside the Shatterdome to witness this important event using a huge monitor showing the large Bay doors. Soon, news helicopters filled the air as a yacht carrying the presidents of USA, Russia, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, China and Japan's prime minister stopped 500 yards in front of the huge Jaeger Bay doors. On each end stood four Sentinels acting as honor guards.

As the clock hits 12 o'clock, the doors slowly slids open and six towering mechs rolled into the sea.

_Black Thanatos_ and _Delta Unicorn_ stood side by side, newly repainted and polished bright, emerging from Bay 01 and 02 respectively.

In Bay 03, a hulking black Jaeger with a red visor and claws for fingers stood tall in the crawler.

Bay 04 revealed a sleek silver mech with flat cannons pointing forwards on each shoulder and sleek oval Conn-Pod with a black visor. A large hole in its chest emits a faint white glow.

Out of Bay 05 came a shorter Jaeger bearing a striking resemblance with the late Mark I _Tacit Ronin_. The big differences are its longer legs, compact torso, two long wing-like fins protruding from its back and a red-orange paint job with flame designs.

Finally, Bay 06 unveiled a Jaeger that looks similar to _Striker Eureka_. With a lean build, crimson red armor and stabilizer wings.

At the sight of them, the crowds cheered in awe while numerous T.V. networks took as many pictures as possible.

"Man, look at those people cheering!" Cassey said to her twin inside their Jaeger.

"Forget about them! Look at that yacht in front of us! It's carrying the presidents of seven different countries!" Cass said in awe. Then, in a lower voice, "Do I look good?"

Her sister laughed at this. "Sis, we always looked good!"

The radio crackled to life and Tendo Choi suddenly spoke. "Twins, I suggest you stop talking about how you both look and start paying attention. The US President is already making his speech."

Startled by this, the girls quickly turned on their external audio receptors, allowing them to hear the outside world.

"..._of mankind's greatest creation. Black Thanatos of Australia, Delta Unicorn of USA, Ursa Juggernaut of Russia, Jaguar Maximus of Canada, Phoenix Solaris of Japan and Scarlet Wrath of New Zealand. I, together with my fellow leaders of your respective countries, hereby declare you all active! May you and your brave pilots serve and defend humanity against these vile creatures until the day they are no more! God bless us all._"

As the US President finished his speech, the six Jaegers suddenly raised their hands and brought them together.

"Cassandra and Cassey Anderson of _Black Thanatos_, reporting for duty."

"Raleigh Becket and Mako Mori of _Delta Unicorn_, reporting for duty."

"Bruce Molkovich and John Coulson of _Ursa Juggernaut_, reporting for duty."

"Gary and Joe Mason of _Jaguar Maximus_, reporting for duty."

"Takeru Migami and Yoko Mitsuki of _Firebird Solaris_, reporting for duty."

"Jason and Vanessa Smith of _Scarlet Wrath_, reporting for duty."

As the pilots concluded their introductions, the crowd goes wild as they admired the giant mechs, giving them a new hope and a chance to live in a brighter future.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed it! For those wondering, China was just an honorary member here as Hong Kong is in their territory. However, they will soon have their own jaeger. And I'm going to publish some sort of companion "book" detailing the jaegers, kaijus and pilots. So please stay tuned for that. :)<strong>

**Anyway, to **_Neo Dragon X_**, I hope you enjoyed the fight with Chernobog as well as Scarlet Wrath's unveiling! :D If you are not satisfied, please let me know and I could revise it for you.**

**Now, I still need 5 more jaegers and 5 kaijus! If you guys have some good ideas, please submit them via PMs or reviews. Deadline is 7 days after today. So please submit it! Only the first five will be chosen, unless I deny an entry, so make sure you pick the best jaegers you could think of! :) (I need one for China and a country from South America)**

**One more thing. I'm making some sort of competition! :D The mechanics is simple; **Post in the reviews at least 3 jaeger names you could think of**. As badass as possible please! Only one rule applies; **Never use a word that is already taken by another jaeger name**. I won't accept it.**

**Top 3 reviewers will get a shout out and I will use the names they submitted in this story. :)**

**Please read and review!**

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**Hello readers! Another update as promised, but this one is just a short filler chapter. Don't worry, the next one will be interesting. :)**

**But for now, sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>May 14, 2029<em>

_K-Science Lab, Hong Kong Shatterdome_

_14:09 hours_

"Amazing..." Newton Geizler muttered as he bent over a long steel table to examine a huge chunk of Chernobog's bone armor.

It has been more than a month already since the kaiju attacked. Due to its extreme size, Hannibal Chau's harvesting team had a hard time carving the monster's corpse. Even with more than a hundred personnel and several helicopters and salvage ships, it still took them 5 weeks to fully removed the kaiju from the harbor. As such, Newt's requested samples has just been delivered a few hours ago.

"What do you think, doctor?" Katherine, one of his staffs and a young aspiring biologist, said as she helped the scientist with the specimen.

Newt straightened up and took off his custom-built kaiju examination goggles. Around the large room, various people in lab coats and protective gears were busy inspecting other samples.

"The armor itself... It's unlike anything I've ever seen. I mean, it's supposed to dissolve rapidly due to their silicon-based composition, like the rest of its body," He took a small hammer from a nearby table and tap the bone slightly, "but it's hard enough to be completely unaffected! Like it was not part of its body at all!" He said in awe.

"What do you mean, doctor?" Katherine asked, clearly intrigue.

"The other kaijus. Their skins and hides." He said excitedly as he paced back and forth. "It was essentially part of them. That's why they decompose very fast. But this one?" He pointed at the bone. "This one is different! It's like it's not organic! I mean, yes it is. But it's as if it was reinforced and then grafted! Like... Like..." He stopped and trailed off as realization dawned on him.

"Like an armor. But organic in nature." Someone finished.

They both turned around to find Hannibal Chau standing outside the lab, flanked by two of his bodyguards.

The black market dealer strode casually forwards, not minding the people working all around him.

"A Kaiju with a hard armor to protect it," He continued as he approached the table and crossed his arms on his chest. "It's a like a shell, similar to insects. But more like a hardened skin. It's strong enough to be completely unaffected by their rapid decomposition trait." He paused briefly before speaking again. "The fact that this was the first time a Kaiju showed up with a bladed tail, sonic blasts and an armor can only mean one thing; They are no longer being created for total extermination, but for war." He looked at Newt as he finished his sentence, making the scientist fidget uncomfortably.

"I hope you did not drifted with another brain." The aged man said seriously as he glowered at him.

"N-No. I-I would never do that again." Newt stuttered nervously. Truthfully, the dealer terrifies him. What with his hulking bodyguards and his intimidating appearance.

"Good." Chau grunted simply before he glanced at Katherine.

"Who's this?" He said, scanning his eyes over her up and down.

"Um, I'm Katherine Spencer, sir. Dr. Newton's assistant." She replied nervously.

"Hmm, I see." Chau said in an uninterested tone before walking towards another table with more scientist examining a huge claw. Behind him, his bodyguards trailed a few feet away.

"So, how was the samples? Anything good about them?" Chau asked Newt, who immediately joined him.

"Why, yes! We discovered a few more interesting things that can help us." He said excitedly. "Like this claw for instance; we found out it was the same as the tail. Slightly weaker in hardness but sharp enough to cut a diamond!" He then pointed to a long table with a bladed tail. "The bone structure is also much denser than before! Like the armor, it seemed to be reinforced too!" He showed Chau an x-ray scan of a bone. Then, he led the man to a huge glass freezer room containing different kaiju organs in containers.

"The organs is also different than the previous ones. It's as if it was a new breed altogether!" He pointed to two containers, showing two different organs. "See that? That was Otachi's heart from four years ago. Noticed the difference?"

"Interesting." Chau murmured. Otachi's heart sat on the left, partly damaged due to its thousand feet fall. However, it was clear that Chernobog's was different. It was much larger and contains more artery passages compared to Otachi.

"And then there's the vocal cords! It's really amazing because this is the first time a Kaiju used a sound-based attack!" He continued as they passed more organs being hauled inside the freezer.

"It's not amazing if it can get you killed..." Chau muttered darkly. "What about the other parts? Can we use them for my company?" He asked.

"We've run some tests to all of them. But we'll have to wait for the results first." Newt explained.

"Good. I also want you to inform me if we can use the armor and claws as a catalyst to make a stronger metal. With any luck, I could use it for the Sentinels and sell any surplus back to PPDC." He grinned suddenly, thinking of the money it will surely bring him.

"Of course, of course!" Newt answered, nodding his head vigorously.

"Alright, I'll leave you for now. I still have to talk with Marshal Hansen regarding the other Shatterdomes." With that, he motioned to his two bodyguards and left the room.

Newt sighed in relief before Katherine approached him.

"That guy is... weird." She commented. Newt only grunted in reply before turning around to examine more kaiju specimen.

* * *

><p><em>May 23, 2029<em>

_Ranger Lounge_

_1300 hours_

"I'm bored." Cassey mumbled to her two siblings.

Two months after Chernobog's attack, the UN Council had immediately increase the funds for PPDC. With the opening of the second Breach a thousand miles off the US West Coast, it was decided that at least two out of the six active Jaegers must be in the newly reopened Los Angeles Shatterdome. Naturally, this meant _Delta Unicorn_ and _Jaguar Maximus_.

Meanwhile, with Tokyo Shatterdome fully functional, _Ursa Juggernaut_ and _Firebird Solaris_ were also relocated. As such, only _Scarlet Wrath_ and _Black Thanatos_ were left in station at the Hong Kong Shatterdome.

This was the reason why Cassey was bored. With only two other pilots, both of them busy training the Sentinels, the twins couldn't find anyone to talk to.

"We could try another simulation." Cassandra suggested with a yawn. Currently, the trio were hanging out in the lounge.

"Cass, you and Cassey have been going through the simulators a dozen times a day. I think you both should give it a break. It's not good for a pilot to stress themselves." Jake said as he typed on his laptop.

"But we're bored!" Cassey whined. Then she frowned. "Wait! What are you doing in your laptop anyway? You've been playing for over two hours already!"

"Yeah! It's our turn! We still have to check our Facebook account!" Cass agreed.

Jake sighed in annoyance at his sister's antics and replied. "One: It's none of your businesses what I'm doing in my laptop. Two: You got your own computers. Just use it." He grumbled before returning to what he was doing before.

Both twins grinned as an idea struck them.

"Maybe you're hiding something. That's why you don't want anyone using your laptop." Cassey teased.

Cass smirked and nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Are you chatting with a girl?"

The boy groaned irritably before saying, "Fine." He turned the gadget around to show the twins what he was so busy about.

Their jaws almost hit the floor at what they saw.

"J-Tech? You're studying to be a J-Tech?" Cass asked in disbelief.

"How come we didn't know about this?" Her twin demanded.

"I do not want to tell you both yet, because I might not pass the entrance exam. I do not want both of you to expect anything only for me to fail." Jake answered softly.

"Nah. It's no problem, bro. Whether you fail or not, it doesn't matter to us." Cass said as she and Cassey hugged their little brother. Jake smiled embarassingly at this but hugged them back.

"So, who enrolled you on the academy?" Cass asked curiously as they settled back to their respective seats.

"Raleigh and Mako."

The twins gaped at their younger brother at his revelation.

"Seriously?" Cassey asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah."

Cass frowned in confusion. "But, aren't you a bit too young? I mean, the usual should be at least 18. I know you didn't want go back to school anymore, what with this war and everything. But still..."

Jake opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a familiar wailing siren followed immediately with an electronic female voice.

"_**Black Thanatos report to Bay 01, level A-42. Kaiju. Codename: Scizzor. Category 4.**_"

* * *

><p><strong>Another attack! Next chapter, you'll get to see two certain Striker Eureka look-alikes double teaming my very own OC Kaiju. :D<strong>

**Anyway, time to answer your reviews now.**

_MaverickSawyer_**: _Thanks for the names! I'll be sure to include them! Just a question though. Are you talking about Raleigh and Mako's teamwork?_**

_knightphoenix2_**: _Glad you like it! Expect more updates within next week. :)_**

_Guest_**: **_Not bad. :)_

_avidreaded_**: _Don't worry! Gipsy Danger II will appear. You just need to wait for it! :D_**

_RossoDiSera_**: **_**1) Nice Jaeger you submitted! I'll include it maybe as another Mark VI or even a Mark VII. 2) Well, given that it's Hannibal Chau we are talking about. I think that if not for a new Kaiju War, we'll have a World War III instead... ***shivers at the thought of what a full Jaeger vs Jaeger battle would look like*****_

**Now, since I didn't got enough entries, I'll be extending the Jaeger Naming Competition until next Friday! Be sure to submit at least three awesome names you could think of. A little bit of pointers for those having a hard time. You can use any word you like. Adjectives, animals, colors, nature elements, metals, etc. Practically every word as long as it sounds badass. :D**

**By the way, I renamed **_Phoenix Solaris_** into **_Firebird Solaris _**since there's an OC Jaeger sent to me that has "Phoenix" in its name. So, those words are no longer available. Oh, and I posted a timeline in my profile. It's still incomplete as I'm busy nowadays, but if you want to refresh your memories on what happened during the first Kaiju War, you can read it anytime. :)**

**Anyway, that's it. Expect the next update somewhere next week.**

**Please Read & Review!**

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

**And here it is! The much awaited chapter! Hopefully, I did the fight well. If you feel unsatisfied, feel free to give me suggestions. :)**

* * *

><p>Two jaegers stood knee deep in water, awaiting the arrival of a kaiju. Behind them is a small island filled with pine trees.<p>

Two hours after the alarm was sounded, _Black Thanatos_ and _Scarlet Wrath_ were both scrambled after the Shatterdome have determined which direction the kaiju was heading. Right now, both jaegers were standing guard 500 miles east of Philippine mainland. _Scarlet_ at the front with _Thanatos_ just beside her and a little to the right.

"_**Heads up, Rangers. Target inbound in 10 minutes.**_" Tendo Choi said through the radio.

"_Thank God._" Cassey grumbled. "_We've been standing here for over half an hour already._"

"Roger that, LOCCENT." Jason Smith replied inside _Scarlet Wrath_. For this mission, the pilot and his wife were selected as team leader due to their seniority, with the twins acting as backup once again.

"_What's the plan now?_" Cass asked the veteran pilot.

This time, his wife answered for him. "Simple; You girls distract the kaiju while we sneak off to its side. Once you got its full attention, we strike from behind, beat it to a pulp and return home with its head as a trophy."

"_You make it sound so easy._" Cass commented.

Vanessa laughed softly and replied. "When you've been fighting these things for over 5 years straight, you'll realize it sounds easy but it is actually the opposite."

"_Hey guys,_" Cassey suddenly interrupted. "_I hate to break our little talk, but we got company._"

In the distance, they could see two pairs of blade-like fins potruding from the water as it approached them at a steady pace until stopping just a hundred yards away.

The two jaegers immediately entered a fighting stance and waited for the monster to fully reveal itself. Slowly rising from the ocean, the beast stood up and they almost fainted in shock.

"_You gotta be shitting me._" Cassey said as she gaped at the monster.

If _Striker Eureka_ was a kaiju, it would be this one. The beast have the same body build as the late Mark V, albeit organic. Its head was shaped almost the same but with two red eyes instead and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Its shoulders was rounded and instead of hands, it possess a pair of scissor-like bone appendages, just like its designated name suggested. Its hide was grey and its legs were long and agile. However, its most distinct similarity with its jaeger couunterpart was how it shifted into the same fighting stance _Striker Eureka_ used during the final assault on the first Breach.

"LOCCENT, are you seeing this?" Jason said in disbelief. Never in all his years as a Ranger have he seen a kaiju looked like a jaeger. Much less a powerful jaeger.

Back at the control room, all the people stared at the huge main screen with a dumbfounded expression. Even Hannibal Chau, who was lucky to witness a live battle, couldn't believe what he was staring at. Beside him, Newt kept shaking Hermann, who was opening and closing his mouth like fish, at the shoulder and pointing at the screen with a trembling finger.

Meanwhile, Marshal Hercules Hansen stood with a furious and shocked expression at seeing Striker Eureka, his and his son's jaeger, copied and its image turned into a monstrosity.

"_**Uh, LOCCENT? You guys still there?**_" Jason asked again with a hint of panic in his voice.

Pressing the answer button with a trembling finger, Tendo Choi replied.

"T-This is L-LOCCENT. We read y-you." He replied with a stutter.

"_**Dude, can you please stop with the stuttering? Because, seriously, I'm shitting bricks right now!**_" Cassey butted in with a shaking voice.

"_**Marshal, any ideas? It's just standing there as if waiting for us to attack first.**_" Vanessa inquired calmly. It would do them no good if they show fear. Not now in this case.

Answering the woman with an equally calm voice despite his rising fury at the way his son's and Pentecost's sacrifice were being mocked, Herc spoke.

"Try to avoid the scissors at all costs. Then fire off the missiles when you get the chance."

"_**Understood.**_" Vanessa acknowledged before speaking to her husband and the twins.

"You heard the Marshal. Avoid the scissors then fire off our missiles."

"_What about the "you distract it while we sneak behind to attack" plan?_" Cass said as she glanced at the creature, who was still standing in a defensive pose.

Vanessa thought for a moment and looked at her husband. Jason smirked as they both shared an idea before they replied in unison.

"Screw it." They said before charging at the kaiju, immediately followed by the twins.

Water sprayed everywhere as _Scarlet Wrath_ and _Black Thanatos_ sprinted. Shifting into a ready stance, Scizzor snarled and dove out of the two Jaegers' path with a speed rivaling that of _Striker Eureka_. Ending up just behind _Thanatos_, the kaiju raised its right arm and stabbed at the jaeger's back only for the mech to swiftly spin around and intercept it with its left hand before throwing a right uppercut with the other. Staggering momentarily, Scizzor stepped back and yanked its arm, making the jaeger fall on the water in a kneeling position with a big splash. With another snarl, the kaiju lifted its left arm to stab once more only to be interrupted by a hail of cannon fire from _Scarlet Wrath_.

Unloading its entire ammo clip, the Mark VI managed to make the kaiju retreat to the shorelines of the island behind it. Meanwhile, _Black Thanatos_ stood up and faced the monster together with _Scarlet Wrath_ who stood to the left.

"_We better end this now before that thing gets a chance to chop off our heads._" Cass said.

"Agreed." Jason and Vanessa replied.

Together, the two Jaegers charged towards the kaiju. With a roar, Scizzor barreled its way to intercept the two mechs head on. It quickly whipped its arms to the right and made a stab towards _Scarlet Wrath_, but was quickly blocked by the crimson jaeger and its arm caught in a tight grip. With a snarl, it brought its other arm to cut off the Conn-Pod only to be intercepted by _Black Thanatos_' blades. A battle of strength soon commences as both side tried to push the other to the ground, with neither of them giving in.

"Girls, when we give you the signal, push this bastard as hard as you can!" Jason shouted through the comm link.

"_Copy!_" Cass shouted back as beads of sweat started to roll down from her forehead. Beside her, Cassey was experiencing the same.

With a groan, Jason and Vanessa shifted their jaeger's weight on the front, giving them a boost in strength. The two pilots tensed, waiting for a slight shift in the kaiju's weight to make sure they can push it easier.

And then, they felt it. Wasting no more time, the two pilots shouted.

"NOW!"

With a yell, all four of them pushed with all of their might, making Scizzor stumble back. The kaiju almost tripped via a fallen tree but quickly regained its balance.

"This thing is really starting to piss me off." Jason muttered.

"You're not the only one, hon." Her wife agreed. He looked at her and they both nodded.

With a strong whip of their arms, _Scarlet Wrath_ swords slid out and the Jaeger raised its arms in a defensive stance. No longer needing to know what it means, _Black Thanatos_ did the same and both waited for the kaiju to attack.

Their position reversed, the kaiju roared and charged at the two mechs. With a great speed, _Scarlet Wrath_ brought its right arm to the kaiju's left flank while _Black Thanatos_ did the same to the monster's right using its left arm. However, Scizzor had already anticipated this and held out each arm to the side, blocking the attack. Exploting the kaiju's unguarded middle, both jaeger's tried to stab at it with their free arm but was blocked again by the beast. Soon, a dance of blades and pincers ensues as the two jaegers attack the kaiju with ferocity. Slashing and slicing with the speed and grace of a skilled fighter, _Scarlet Wrath_ kept unleashing fast and precise strikes, but the kaiju matched the jaeger with a series of counterattacks of its own. Faring no better than its partner, _Black Thanatos_ kept trading blows back and forth with the monster. With an agility equaling that of _Striker Eureka_, Scizzor dodged, paried and blocked every attack sent by the duo. With a deadly accuracy, the kaiju intercepted a stab from _Black Thanatos_ and paried it before grabbing the blade with its pincer. In one fluid movement, Scizzor cuts the weapon like a paper and quickly gripped the arm tightly.

Both twins screamed in pain as they felt the tightening grip of the kaiju. Momentarily distracted by this, Jason and Vanessa almost failed to notice the other arm heading straight towards them. With a yelp, they quickly grabbed it moments before it can collide at their Conn-Pod.

Straining at the effort of holding it back, Jason and Vanessa flinched when the pincers suddenly start snapping close to the visor. With a groan, the duo managed to hold away the offending arm long enough for them to unleash a torrent of fire from their flamethrowers straight into the kaiju's face.

With a shriek of pain, Scizzor stumbled back as flames danced over his head and neck. The beast flailed wildly around, uprooting and slicing trees everywhere. Watching the monster warily, the tired pilots took this opportunity to rest a bit and discussed their next plan.

"Never in my life have I fought a kaiju as fierce as this." Jason panted.

"_Well, there's always a first time._" Cassey commented as she and her twin took many deep breathes. The metal on their jaeger's left wrist was cracked and dented.

"_Can we kill one this now? I'm getting tired._" Cass complained.

"Me too. And I think I have an idea how to punish this bozo." Vanessa smirked.

Scizzor kept flailing around as its upper body burned. As the flames died down, it shook its head and faced the jaegers once more... only to be sucker punched in the face. Staggering at the blow, the kaiju felt its arms being restrained before a hail of strong punches pounded its head. Bits of flesh, bone and drops of Kaiju Blue flew as the two jaegers alternated between punches until Scizzor's head was no longer recognizable. With one last rocket-propelled punch from _Scarlet Wrath_, the two jaegers released the kaiju and it fall down at their feet, motionless.

"LOCCENT, is it dead?" Jason asked. After a few seconds of silence, Tendo answered.

"_**Judging by the way you pounded its head, and the fact that we're no longer getting a signature, I'd say yes.**_"

Back at the Shatterdome, Herc Hansen breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced at Chau, who nodded.

"I'll send a salvage crew immediately." He said before walking outside. As the dealer left, Herc issued an order to repair the Jaegers as soon as they return.

Meanwhile, Newton was shaking excitedly at one corner.

"Did you see that? The way it moved. It's pretty fast for its size! And the way it fought! A creature with an animalistic behaviour, whether it is biologically created or not, would not be able to do that!" He exclaimed. Beside him, Hermann kept nodding his head in agreement.

"Yes, yes. I know. I'd also like to point out that it's been exactly 2 months since the last attack." The german said.

"Yes, of course." Newt replied. "But as I was saying, the way it moved..." He continued to ramble on about anatomy and instincts and behaviour while his colleaague merely nodded and tried to point out his various equations regarding the short lapse between the two attacks.

"And there might be more of them being made!" Newt said excitedly as he finished.

"That's what I've been telling you for the last 15 minutes." Hermann grumbled. Just then, Herc Hansen approached them.

"Dr. Geizler, Dr. Gotlieb, I hope you could help enlighten us regarding this incident." He said seriously.

"Actually, we have a theory." Hermann said, equally serious.

"That's right!" Newt replied with a grin. "I mean, the way they copied Striker Eureka-" He was about to continue, but Hermann quickly covered Newt's mouth with a hand.

"Enough already!" He snapped. Then he turned back to Herc and cleared his throat while holding back his friend.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we have a theory. One that was actually brought up first by Mr. Chau himself. But I think it would be best if we request a meeting with all of the Rangers so they could hear it too."

"I understand." Herc said in agreement. "Well, I will go now and start contacting them. If you discovered something useful, please inform us."

"Of course, Marshal." He nodded. The Marshal pat him on the shoulder once before leaving. As the man left, Hermann quickly released Newt.

Gasping for air and glaring at the german, Newt spoke.

"What the hell is that for?"

"Newt, the Marshal doesn't need to know how much of a fanatic you are." Hermann retorted as he walked away.

"I'm not!" Newt protested while trying to catch up with his friend. As the duo continued to bicker among themselves, a young officer tapped Tendo Choi in the shoulder and asked, "Are they really the best we got?" He asked uncertainly.

The man laughed softly and replied.

"Unfortunately, yes."

* * *

><p><strong>I told you they would be deadlier, right? :p<strong>

**So, yes, I just made the Precursors smarter by making a jaeger-looking kaiju. There will be more of them, and it won't end well for some Jaegers AND Rangers. But that's all I could say for now. :D**

**Anyway, the Jaeger Naming Competition has finally ended! Thanks to **MaverickSawyer**, **Guest** and **RossoDiSera** for the entries!**

**Now, for the reviews.**

_MaverickSawyer_**: _1) Ah, I see. Well, I really think there should have been more strategy talk between the pilots in the movie that's why I wrote the fight scene with that idea in mind. 2) We'll see. I don't really want an OP Kaiju, but I want a very hard fight for the Jaegers. :) 3) Thanks! I'll send you a PM if I found an interesting weapon. ;)_**

_pacificrimluvx_**: _Request denied for the jaeger and kaiju. Too little information submitted. :/ But I'll accept the pilot. I think I want my own twins to have a rival. xD_**

_RossoDiSera_**: **_**1) Try reading "**Ring of Fire**", another PR fanfic. I forgot the name of the author, but he did a good job in writing that exact scenario. :D Thanks for your entries!**_

**And that's it! I'm going to try writing a fight scene every two or three chapters to exploit each of the six Jaegers as well as to provide character development for the pilots. As you may have already noticed, they are the current focus of the first story arc. _FIRST STORY ARC._ Because I'm going to write at least three. :p**

**Hopefully, I could write another update next week. But I won't make any promises. After all, my birthday is on October 14. So, I'm kinda busy nowadays. xD**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

**Here it is, folks! Chapter 7(or 8) of "**_Pacific Rim 2_**"! This one contains some plot development, so there's no action for now. :) However, I could tell you that this is an interesting chapter. Hope you guys will like it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>May 26, 2013<em>

_Hong Kong Shatterdome, Conference Room_

_1433 hours_

"Sorry, we are late." Newton apologized as he and Hermann hurriedly entered the Conference Room and quickly sat on their respective seats. All around the table, sighs could be heard as the people expressed their impatience.

"They are the ones who called this meeting, and yet they were the last ones to arrive." John, pilot of Ursa Juggernaut, muttered as he crossed his arms in annoyance. Beside him, his co-pilot Bruce merely grunted in agreement.

Seeing that all of them were finally accounted for, Herc Hansen cleared his throat to gain their atttention and spoke.

"Now that Dr. Geiszler and Dr. Gottlieb has finally arrived," He glared momentarily at the two, "I believed it's time we start the meeting." He paused briefly, all eyes fixed on him now. "I guess you already know what this is all about?" He swept his eyes across the gathered people. Beside him, to his right, sat Raleigh and Mako followed by Team Scarlet and Team Thanatos. To his left sat Chau, Tendo, Newt and Hermann and the rest of the Rangers. A laptop connected to a large monitor behind him sat in front.

"It's about the recent Kaiju attack." Mako stated beside Raleigh.

Herc nodded grimly in his seat. He punched several keys in the keyboard, bringing up an archived footage of the fight with Scizzor.

"Sweet mother of mercy, it does looked like him..." Bruce muttered, referring to the Kaiju's extreme likeness with _Striker Eureka_. Some of the pilots, namely Team Jaguar, widened their eyes at seeing the Kaiju's appearance while Team Unicorn and Team Firebird merely conveyed troubled expressions.

"And it fights like him too." John added as they all watched _Black Thanatos_ and _Scarlet Wrath_ trade blows with the monster.

As the video ended, Herc spoke once again.

"And this is why, under the request of Dr. Geiszler and Dr. Gottlieb, you are all gathered here. To discuss this troublesome incident." He turned to the two scientists, who looked at Chau in turn. Shifting into a more comfortable position, the black market dealer cleared his throat and said.

"Actually, it was me who first thought of this "theory" ever since that Cat V showed up." At this, some of them raised an eyebrow at him.

"Since when did a black market dealer like you became a Kaiju expert?" Cassey frowned.

"Missy, 15 years in this business taught me a lot about these monsters." Chau said. "I may not be a scientist or a Ranger, but I perfectly know these bastards, inside and out. Literally." He emphasized the word "literally".

"Fine." The young pilot muttered. "And don't call me "missy"." She grumbled, making the others chuckle softly.

Chau grunted, but said nothing. "Now, as I was saying," He continued. "I have a theory."

"And that would be?" Yoko inquired.

"As you know," He replied, "This moron drifted with a Kaiju brain, twice." He jerked a thumb in Newton's direction, who gave him an indignant look.

"I'm not a moron. If I hadn't drifted with the brain, we would have never won the first war." He said, glaring at his associate.

"And because of that, you almost got me killed." Chau snapped back at him. He then returned his gaze towards his audience and resumed. "Now, we all know that drifting goes two ways. Each end exchanging memories, thought and ideas back and forth continously as long as the connection lasts. We use this method in order to pilot the Jaegers and Sentinels properly, given their immense size."

"And because of that, we learned how the Kaijus were being created as well as how the Breach can be destroyed." Herc interrupted.

Chau nodded. "That's right, Marshal. However," He raised a finger for emphasis. "We have overlooked something when we managed to close the portal." He said, looking at them.

"And that is?" Gary leaned forward in his seat.

"They learned everything this dolt here knew. Twice." He raised another finger while motioning with his head towards Newton, who grumbled at yet another insult. "Not to mention, Dr. Gottlieb here added to their knowledge when he drifted too." He paused as he let them absorbed the implications of what he just said.

"That means..." Mako's voice trailed off as realization dawned on her. Some of the pilots, particularly those new to the Drift process, wore looks of confusion while veterans like Raleigh, Herc and the Smiths immediately understood.

"That's right, Miss Mori." Chau nodded. "Everything these two know about everything in our world, the Kaiju masters learned them too. And when I said everything, I mean everything. How we live. How we fight. Our current level of technology. In fact, they may already know the entire curriculum for the Jaeger Academy." He finished before leaning back in his seat.

Silence filled the room as they realized with a dread what the man had just told them.

Shifting slightly in his seat, John spoke.

"That's why they had been able to counter our Jaegers in Hong Kong four years ago. Because they learned their weakness through Dr. Geiszler." He said. At this, Hermann nodded.

"Correct. Gipsy was an exception to that, though, since Newton here had no knowledge of the upgrades Miss Mori and her team installed within the Jaeger." He explained. "And also because of the Drift, they were able to immediately unleash three Kaijus to defend the Breach, since they had learned that we were going to destroy it." He continued. "However, these things raises more concerns that we must act upon immediately."

"What concerns?" Herc asked.

Hermann looked at Newton, who gulped slightly and spoke.

"As we all know, the Kaijus have a hivemind system that their masters uses to monitor each and every battle. This method enables them to adapt slowly, hence the increasing ferocity of each consecutive Kaijus. An example would be Knifehead, who has a protruding snout that-" He was immediately elbowed in the ribs by Hermann at the mention of the Category III.

"What?" He frowned at his colleague in confusion. Clearing his throat loudly to gain his attention, Herc answered.

"Dr. Geiszler, I believed there are other Kaijus out there that would be a better example." He said while subtly gesturing in Raleigh's direction, who got a pained look. Beside the pilot, Mako was gently squeezing his right hand.

"Out of more than 50 of those monsters, he really have to choose that one as an example." Tendo muttered with displeasure.

"Oh! I'm pretty sorry!" Newton apologized hurriedly as he saw Raleigh's expression and realized his mistake. To their surprise, however, the pilot replied.

"No need." He smiled faintly. "It's already part of my past. One that I had already moved on with."

"Alright... Um..." Newton glanced uncertainly at Herc, unsure if he should still continue.

"You may proceed." He sighed.

"Thanks." Newton muttered before clearing his throat to resume his explanation. "Anyway, as I was saying, some Kaijus displayed an agressive behaviour and notable distinct features in them because the, uh, masters were slowly adapting to match our Jaegers. That's why some of the later ones would immediately target the head. The Conn-Pod." He gestured animatedly with his hands. "The Hong Kong Incident in 2025 has proven that. However, that battle has also gave birth to another theory. A theory that the Kaiju Chernobog has proven this time." He paused, all eyes fixed on him. He gulped nervously and looked at Hermann. The german sighed, then proceeded to answer for him instead.

"When Newt drifted, he learned that the Kaijus were being created to exterminate us. With the first three Categories specifically engineered to test our strength. Our capabilities. They were just the first wave. The vanguard, to put it simply." He explained. "The last two Categories, IV and V, were meant as cleaners. As the forces that will ultimately wipe us out. This, we all knew already." He pause briefly before continuing. "However, the incident in Hong Kong four years ago introduced another dangerous trait of Kaijus. Something that we never thought we will see in them." He swept his gaze over them, landing at Raleigh and Mako.

"Organic-based weapons." They both said grimly.

"Correct." Hermann nodded. "Kaijus Leatherback and Otachi displayed an EMP and acid sac, respectively. This suggested that they were specifically created to destroy Jaegers, not a city, during their hunt for Newt. Chernobog further confirmed this when we found it capable of unleashing sonic blasts. A feat that not even our animals on this planet can do." He looked around the people gathered, waiting for one of them to speak.

"And what does it mean for us?" Herc asked quietly with a serious expression. At this, Chau answered.

"It means we're fucked." He grunted. "This next evolution of Kaijus means they are no longer being bred just to destroy us." He looked at each of them straight in the eyes. "They are now being created for war." He said with a serious tone. At his words, all of them shifted in their seats with worried expressions.

"Great." Tendo muttered.

"But, why would they want to war with us?" Yoko spoke from her seat further down the table. "Shouldn't they have just given up since we managed to stave off their first invasion?"

"Yes," Newton bobbed his head up and down, "But that is also the reason why they are back. They know what we are capable of. They know we can hold them off. In fact, we may be the only ones that had fully resisted an invasion from them, and won."

"They wanted revenge." Takeru summed up their situation in three words, making Hermann nod in agreement.

"Which is why we must expect the next Kaijus to be more aggressive. The latest attack with Scizzor has proven that they are capable of adapting even the looks and fighting styles of our Jaegers, and this will definitely be repeated in future incidents." He said with a grim expression. Silence enveloped the Conference Room once more, their faces worried and troubled.

"What can we do then?" Tendo said, voicing out what was running in everyone's thoughts. At once, all of them looked at Herc, who nodded slowly and answered.

"We adapt." He said. "If the Kaijus can adapt, so can we. We build more advance Jaegers", He glanced at Mako meaningfully, who stiffened slightly. "And weapon packs for the Sentinels, each tailored specifically to certain scenarios. Ms. Mori, how goes the construction?"

"It's going well, Marshal." She replied slowly. "Two more Jaegers should be up within the next four months."

"That's good to hear, then." He nodded, pleased. "Mr. Chau?" He looked at the dealer.

"Six more Sentinels within July. As well as Vladivostok Shatterdome." He replied.

"At last." Bruce grunted. "All those cherry blossom trees are making me sick." He commented, earning him glares from the Japanese pilots in the room, which he immediately returned.

Herc then looked at the two scientists and asked, "When can we expect the next attack?" To which Hermann answered.

"It's still to early to tell, Marshal." He said slowly. "We've just experienced two attacks so far, and those aren't sufficient for a proper prediction."

"But we must expect the next one to be as ferocious as the others." Newt added.

"I see." He swept his eyes one more time around the room. "Very well, then. I think that's it. You may all go now." He said to everyone.

"Yes, Marshal." They murmured as they stood up and head towards the door.

"Oh, and Mako?" He called. "Would you please stay here for a moment? I'd like to ask you something."

Mako glanced at Raleigh, who nodded and muttered, "I'll wait for you outside.", before closing the door abd leaving the two alone.

"Yes, Marshal?" She inquired as she approached him, despite knowing what he would ask.

"How's Project 12?" He said, looking at her straight in the eyes.

"It's... doing well, Marshal." She answered. "We should be finished within next month."

"Good. That's good." He nodded in satisfaction. Then, seeing the conflicted look upon her face, he asked. "What is it, Ms. Mori?"

"Well..." She replied uncertainly. "It's just that... Why are we keeping _this_ a secret? Aside from Raleigh and the development team, you and I are the only ones who knows about this. And why can't we deploy _it_ as early as possible? As Dr. Gottlieb and Dr. Geiszler have said, the next attack could be worse. It will great help us if we-" She hadn't been able to finish her sentence, as Herc raised his hand to cut her off.

"Mako," He said, using her first name to gain her attention. "I understand your concerns. But we can't reveal this to anyone yet. Not unless it is neccessary. Besides, I still don't trust Chau." He sighed. "Who knows what that man will do with something like it. If it will ease your mind though, I am actually planning to inform the other Shatterdome Commanders about this." Then he added. "And you heard what the doctors have said, the Kaijus are adapting even our Jaegers' strengths and forms. Which is why we can't use it at this point. We will be just giving them another advantage." He finished, hoping that Mako understood his point.

"Yes, Marshal." She murmured, still uncertain about his decision. "Well, I'll best be going now." She said.

"Of course." Herc nodded and gestured with his hand towards the exit. Mako then bowed respectfully before leaving the room.

Herc sighed, leaning against the table and rubbing his temples with both hands as he did so, before muttering under his breath.

"Damn you, Stacker, for dying and leaving me in this position."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! Hope I made it as interesting as possible! Next chapter should be up next week, and it contains some character development and various hints and teases about future Jaegers. So, please stay tuned for that! :)<strong>

**By the way, the companion fanfic for this story, titled "**_Pacific Rim 2: Man, Machines and Monsters_**" is already up and posted. If you want to review the Jaegers, Kaijus and pilots that will appear in the first story arc, please take a look at it. Please be reminded though that the Pilot section is still under editing phase. But it should be finished by end of next week. :)**

**Some but of announcements! I'm no longer taking a Jaeger with a classification of Mark V or VI, since someone had already submitted the final Jaeger for the year 2029. All submitted Jaegers must now be Mark VIIs for 2030 and Mark VIIIs for 2031. I need at least seven more Mark VII, and six more Mark VIII. Be sure to bear that in mind when creating a Jaeger. Also, I need two more Kaijus. You could check my profile for the exact format.**

**Anyway, that's all for now! Any questions, do not hesitate to send me a PM. I'll gladly answer. :)**

**Please Read and Review! Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

**And here it is! Chapter 8 of "**Pacific Rim 2**"! Now, this one was somewhat inspired by the story "**Aurora Borealis**", written by **_Jocelyn_**. It's another PR fanfic, and a pretty good one. I suggest everyone to go read it. However, I didn't copy anything from it, just to be clear. XD**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>May 26, 2029<em>

_Hong Kong Shatterdome, Hallway_

_1445 hours_

Raleigh was leaning against the wall beside the door when Mako walked out the Conference Room.

"So, what did you and Marshal Hansen talked about inside?" Raleigh asked her as they started to walk along the hallway.

Mako didn't reply for a moment. As they rounded a corner leading to the Mess Hall, she spoke.

"It's about the project." She said, her face serious and somewhat worried.

"Oh." Raleigh said. Then, he noticed her face. In a softer tone, he asked. "Is there a problem?"

Mako sighed. "Marshal Hansen still won't allow us to reveal it. He fears it will just give the Kaijus another advantage."

He frowned. "Well, we all saw the latest attack. And he's kinda right. If they can adapt even our Jaeger's abilities, it won't do us any good."

"I know that." She said. "But you forgot, most of its technology is still experimental. We don't even know if it will work."

"Well, you got a point there." Then he smiled. "But you're the one who is currently supervising its construction, so it should work pretty well." He said, trying to cheer her up.

At this, Mako smiled a bit. "Thanks, Raleigh." Then she sighed. "Still, I couldn't help but worry. We have had two incursions already and both of them were much more aggressive and stronger than the ones we encountered four years ago. Then, there's still the fact that we got two Breaches to guard..." Her voice trailed off.

"It will be alright." Raleigh said reassuringly, wrapping an arm around her. "We got more than enough Jaegers and Sentinels to protect our coastlines. We will be fine."

As they neared the doors leading inside the Mess Hall, Mako rested her head on his shoulders and sighed.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

><p><em>May 30, 2029<em>

_Jaeger Academy, Los Angeles_

_1430 hours_

"Remember, this is not a competition. But a test. You are not here to see who is the strongest: you are here to see if you have the skills to pilot a Jaeger." Raleigh called to the 300 or so cadets in front of him. He was currently holding a wooden hanbö to his side and wore a grey shirt and blue sweat pants.

As soon as he and Mako returned to the United States together with Team Jaguar, he immediately resumed his job as a combat instructor and fightmaster in the Los Angeles Jaeger Academy. Right now, he was preparing the cadets for the final test. Beside him, five veteran fightmasters stood acting as his assistants.

"Out of 6,000 applicants, only those who stands now in front of me and the other instructors had passed the preliminary screening tests." He continued. "But do not think for one moment that you are safe. Until you are out there piloting a Jaeger, consider yourselves still in danger of being cut out." He paused, sweeping his gaze across the room. Most of the cadets looked nervous, judging by the way they fidgeted. But there are others with fierce determination in their eyes.

Raleigh smiled a bit, remembering his time as a trainee together with Yancy. Then, focusing on the present, he spoke once again.

"During your first semester in the Los Angeles Academy, you must have already learned and mastered the art of _Jaeger Bushido_. As such, as your final exam, each one of you will be tested." He gestured to the other instructors beside him. "These fightmasters have been testing the skills of every cadets ever since the Jaeger Program was born. In fact, I myself had experienced how they fight during my time as a trainee." One of the instructors, a Chinese man in his late 50s, nodded with a smile. "And like me," He continued. "They will not hold back. They never do. And neither will the Kaijus."

"Those who pass this final exam will move on to the next phase of the curriculum. However, not _all_ of you will pass." He paused again, letting his words sink in. "You will be divided in six groups of 50 people. Each fightmasters, including me, will test each individual of a designated group. Once we are finish, you'll get the results of your exam within 6 hours. If you pass, hopefully, then you will be transferred to the main Jaeger Academy in Alaska for further training. Test starts in 30 minutes. Good luck, cadets." He finished.

**===LINEBREAK===**

_Los Angeles Shatterdome, Jaeger Bay_

_1745 hours_

Mako walked along the cavernous Jaeger Bay of Los Angeles Shatterdome, holding a clipboard with blueprints and designs of different Jaegers. Around her, hundreds of people were milling about doing their assigned tasks. Some were towing various boxes in forklifts while others were busy checking the status and condition of _Delta Unicorn_ and _Jaguar Maximus_ at their respective hangar bays. However, most of the workers were clustered around two other mechs in the distance, working on them double time.

"Hey! Be careful with that arm!" A man in his late forties yelled through his megaphone to a group of workers in one of the upper metal walkways as they oversee the installation of an arm on a grey and bulky Jaeger.

Mako approached the man, inclining her head slightly.

"Mr. Robinson." She greeted, her voice soft. The man turned his head toward her in surprised before grunting in reply.

"Ms. Mori." He acknowledged. "I thought you and Mr. Becket are still in Hong Kong?"

"We just got back this morning." She answered. Then she gazed at the Jaeger in front of them, the arm now being attached carefully on its shoulder with a specialized robotic arm. "I see the construction is going well." She oberved.

"Of course." Robinson grunted. "My boys have been working 24/7 just to finish this and the other one over there," He pointed to a Jaeger a little ways to the left. "In time for the second batch of Rangers to graduate." He looked upward and frowned. "Though I doubt if anyone can make this thing walk. Too big and bulky. What with those launchers and heavy armor."

"It's not really meant for direct combat. Rather, it is suppose to act as a heavy support and coastal defense." Then she lowered her gaze back to her clipboard and sifted through the files. "Which reminds me, I received some new designs for the Mark VII series." She flipped some papers before finding what she was looking for. "I'd like you to review these and see if you could begin construction immediately." She handed him her clipboard.

Robinson reviewed each design intently, his eyes scanning every detail. Some of the schematics he saw includes a Jaeger with four arms and two Conn-Pods, another one with large turbo jets in each shoulder and a lithe Jaeger designed for underwater combat. The last two blueprints were two Jaegers with a large railgun-like cannon on their shoulders, one of them having a skirt-like armor.

"I must say these designs are pretty good, Ms. Mori." Robinson nodded as he handed back the clipboard to Mako. "As for how early we can begin construction, I can't promise anything. We got our hands full already, see. And we are still not finish with our current project." He said, somewhat apologetic.

Mako nodded. "I understand, Mr. Robinson. We're not rushing you or anything. Still, if you can start with them as soon as possible, it would be a great help in the war."

"Of course, Ms. Mori." He said. "As soon as we have a free slot in our schedule, we will begin." Then he frowned. "Just a question, I haven't seen the designs for _Gipsy Danger II_ yet. Did you guys scrapped the idea?" He asked.

At this, Mako smiled and shook her head. "We decided to postpone rebuilding it for now. After all, we want to try other variations of Jaegers. Besides, at this early stage..." Her voice trailed off.

"Ah, yes. I understand." The engineer nodded. "It's because of the Kaiju's ability to adapt quickly, correct?"

"Yes. We thought it would be best if we see how they will react first to our next generation models. And Raleigh wants the best equipment for her, that's why we have decided to wait and let our R&D department experiment with new technology and weapons." She replied.

"That seems to be a good decision." Robinson grunted. "Anyway, I'd best be going. Still have lots of work to do." He inclined his head respectfully before walking away.

Mako watched him for a moment as he left. Then she noticed the current time on her watch. Knowing that Raleigh will soon return from the Academy, she looked back one last time at the Jaegers before starting the long walk towards their quarters.

* * *

><p><em>May 31, 2029<em>

_Los Angeles Shatterdome, Mess Hall_

_0730 hours_

The clankings of spoons and forks against metal plates could be heard all over the Mess Hall as hundreds of personnel eat their breakfast.

It was another day at the Shatterdome. With no imminent attack expected for the time being, all of them can afford to be relaxed.

And so, Raleigh found himself sipping his coffee contently as he read his morning newspaper. In front of him, Gary and Joe Mason were busy stuffing their mouths full of waffles.

"Aw mrekfast foday fims ngreyt!" Gary said, his voice muffled by all the waffles he was eating.

"Dude, don't talk while your mouth is full." His brother chided, though he too still have bits of food inside his mouth when he said this.

"Your one to talk." Gary said as he gulped down his meal. "You're mouth was also full when you just spoke." He grabbed a glass of orange juice and took a sip.

"Actually, it's half full." Joe corrected. "Unlike you, I have my manners."

"I do have one too, you know!" Gary protested. "It's just that, the food today is great!" He grinned before taking a another bite of waffles.

Raleigh chuckled softly at their antics. The brothers kinda reminded him of his early days in the PPDC. Back when Yancy was still alive.

_Yancy._ He thought sadly.

It had been eight years already since his death. And though he appeared to have moved on about it, there were moments when he missed his brother. A gap in his heart, mind and soul that had never truly healed. Though Mako had somewhat filled that empty void in his brain that he and Yancy once shared, there are times when his subconciousness will try to reach out for that familiar presence. After all, they were still both connected when Yancy died. And that's when a part of him died too.

Raleigh shook his head, trying to clear his mind. It will never do him any good if he kept lingering in the past. What's important right now is Mako and their job as a Ranger.

He shifted slightly in his seat then resumed his reading. Subconsciously, he felt a very familiar presence approaching. He looked to his immediate left to see Mako yawning as she got into her seat, kissing him on the cheek briefly before grabbing a plate and stacking it full of eggs and bacon.

"Nice breakfast we got today." She grinned slightly as she started wolfing down large amounts of food.

"You're not the only one who noticed that." Raleigh pointed to the Masons, still eating with extreme gusto. "We just got fresh supplies today, that's why they prepared a nice meal for our breakfast." He explained as he grabbed a toast and took a bite. Then he noticed Mako eating with the appetite of a bear.

"Not another switch." He sighed.

One side effect of continous Drifting with someone else comes in the form of a "switch", as termed by Dr. Caitlin Lightcap herself. During this phase, a minor personality or habit of a person will transfer over to his or her partner for an indefinite amount of time, and vice versa. Mostly, it initiates when two Rangers slept together on a single bed, as with the case of Raleigh and Mako. No one really knows why this happen, though Dr. Lightcap theorized that people Drifting many times over will make them develop some sort of unbreakable connection with their partner, enabling them to share thoughts and even some of their personality and habits. Fortunately, she said that no major aspect of a person's identity will be transferred, ensuring that each of them will still retain their own sense of individuality.

"What, can't eat as much as you like?" Mako smirked.

"No. Since you don't have much of an appetite during breakfast." Raleigh muttered.

Mako shrugged. "What can I say, I never had much of an appetite even when I was still a kid." She said. "By the way, I forgot to tell you yesterday that someone called on your phone."

Raleigh frowned. Not many people knew his number, and of those that did, they are either close friends or officers in the PPDC.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"She didn't left her name. But she told me she always play Monkey-in-the-middle together with you and your brother when you were still kids and- Rals, are you okay?" Mako suddenly asked in concern.

"Yeah, Raleigh. You looked kinda pale." Joe observed.

But Raleigh didn't reply. He sat there unmoving, his face displayed shock and disbelief. A single name popped in his head as soon as he heard Mako mentioned that game.

_Jazmine._

* * *

><p><strong>What? Just because this is an action sci-fi story doesn't mean there's no room for drama and bits of romance, right? :p<strong>

**Anyway, I wrote this one to tie any loose ends from Raleigh's past that the movie itself didn't bother to explain. Except some bits in the comics. This is in preparation for the next story arc, which will be longer and different. :)**

**Speaking of which, only six more chapters left before this "prologue arc" ends and the next one begins. :D**

**Now, some announcements. The submission for Mark VII Jaegers is officially over! We have already reached the required amount of entries needed(7 in total), and you already caught a glimpse of at least five of them in this chapter. :)**

**Still, I need six more for the year 3031 which will introduce the Mark VIII generation. So any submissions from now on have to be classified as such. I would like to thank **_SigmaBlack_**, **_Paperman0_**, **_flagmouth_**, **_avidreaded_** and **_CherryRedPanda_** for submitting such awesome Mark VII Jaegers and Kaijus! :D You guys were great!**

**And that's it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't know when I can post the next one though. But I'll try to update as soon as possible. Before I end this AN, I'd like to sing for all of you as a sign of my gratitude.**

**Are you ready? Ok, here goes!**

I've got no strings

To hold me down

To make me fret, or make me frown

I had strings

**"_N__ow I'm free..._"**

**"_There are no strings on me..._"**


	10. Author Note

Author's Note

**Alright, guys. This is not an update. XD**

**I have good news and bad news for all of you. And I'm very certain that you will both hate me and love me for it. XD**

**First, the bad news. Ready? Alright, here we go.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I am discontinuing this story.**

**I know! I know! You guys have waited for too long to see your OC Jaegers. But I am no longer satisfied with this one. As a writer, I feel that it was written poorly. The pacing and plot is not how I wanted it to be. And the fight scenes are not what I want them to look like. In fact, it has already deviated from my original idea. And I don't like it anymore. Compared to my other stories, this one is bad. :(**

**Which is why, and this is the good news, I'm rebooting it. Not a rewrite. But a total reboot. With better plot, fight scenes, dialogues and character development. Furthermore, and this one is the best part, I'll keep all your Jaegers and Pilots as they are. In other words, the characters and Jaegers as well as the Kaijus will be the same. Just with better plot and writing. Aside from that, I'll be keeping some major key elements from the original story like the Sentinels and the dual Breaches. So you guys have nothing to worry about. :)**

**The reason for my reboot is simple. The outline I made comprises of three story arcs, just as I mentioned. But the way the story is turning out so far doesn't fit into it. So I'm dividing it into three fics instead. The first will be called Pacific Rim: Interlude, the second one is called Pacific Rim 2, and the third one is titled Pacific Rim 3.**

**In short, I will be taking cues from Guillermo del Toro's idea of an animated feature bridging the gap between the first movie and the second one. :D**

**Anyway, that's it. As a peace offering, the prologue chapter of Pacific Rim: Interlude is now up. :D**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
